


弥赛亚同人－万夜中心新三期：并非绑定

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ABO。比较另类，科技理性就是不标记！但还是乱配。万夜开始第二性别分化，但是一上来就引起大骚动。时间段：幻夜后，黄昏前。





	1. 紧急事态

O校的警报很少响，因为戒备森严，系统管理尖端复杂的他们很少被彻底入侵成功。当然这排除掉内部有人作祟的可能。  
每届的候补生都会有那么一个两个质疑过警报是不是真实存在的，是否真的能响。事实是“能”，而且很大声。传说有一次据说还是因为一只蟑螂。  
但相比危机警报，另一种警报倒是让这里的学生们更熟悉，甚至每年都会有那么一次两次。  
这种警报也很响，但节奏不同。被统称为“信息素警报”。  
就是有Omega发情或者任何第二性别出现信息素控制，紊乱，以及行为不正时根据情况判断拉响的警报。而大部分这些情况来自地下奈落。

《全体人员请注意！》  
代理系长——百濑多多良的声音这次没通过终端，而是直接以全校广播形式发出，每个房间也都全通。  
《现在奈落有一名候补生进入突发性晋级第二性别分化，判别为Omega。因为身体情况，信息素分泌过浓，抵达浓度最大值，有超出可控范围…》  
他断了一下后，似乎在酝酿什么。  
《目前因为某个原因无法立刻加以控罪。全体人员开始信息素隔离行动，隔离装备立马戴上。所有Alpha在信息素气味清除和情况稳定通知发出前不许卸下装备！》  
宿舍区可以听到屋内不少人发出麻烦和抱怨的声音，但全部人都没有违反命令，立马动身准备起来。  
《现在气味扩散去控制在奈落，奈落人员也有一半已经撤离。根据情况已经采取通风过滤措施，目前不会蔓延上来，但也不许取下信息素隔离面罩哦！》  
结尾处第二次重申又让百濑从刚才严肃的口吻切换成了平日的大姐头的高音，接着以“以上”为结束词关闭了广播。

间谍是隐秘的存在，藏匿于黑暗不被发现，混入各种环境靠近目标达成目的。  
信息素是致命的弱点，会让身份暴露，不同的气味标记着每个合体的存在。同时信息素也会相互干扰，影响行动与理智。  
不光是他们这种职业间，就连社会也存在着问题。信息素和AO本能本身就会存在着磁石似的反应，造成混乱。从而世界也制定了规矩，法律，以及开发各种可以维持平等人权控制第二性别影响的装置。  
这些东西逐渐成为社会的普遍的一部分被加纳，而在国家深层则更是为了国家所需被更尖端的科技更近，修改，加强。从而这里的候补生们所拥有的东西都是目前尽最大努力改造而成的。

 

“是这个吗？”  
小暮转身递过来的是一条纯黑色颈圈，衔接的末端处有着金属贴片的东西。那个则是微控生物识别面板和芯片，完全防水和温度干涉。  
“哦，就是这个，”雏森一边抬手到脖子后方解开脖子上本来戴着的深灰色颈圈，一边对小暮抬抬下巴让对方帮自己放去桌子。

这两幅颈圈乍一看差不多，但应对的环境和保险措施等级都很不同。雏森脖子本来这个就是再普通不过的信息素抑制环，和外面商场专卖店里的没有区别。  
全部的信息素抑制环根绝使用者大小不同订制后佩戴在脖子上的，并需将感应神经的微控生物识别面板所形成的链接搭扣锁在脖子后方的腺体上。  
每个环都登陆了主人的信息，可以识别判定身体情况，还能因感应神经而选择依靠指纹或者思想来解开或锁死，从而不会在特殊情况下随便掉下来。  
它的作用就是抑制腺体本身散发出来的信息素气味，将其淡化掩盖，不会大范围传播，从而不会造成吸引周身其他性别者造成混乱，或者过度宣扬身份造成的等级差影响。  
普通的信息素抑制环只是做到简单的抑制，让人们融入生活方便。味道还是会出来的，只是很淡，顶多在身边才能确认。所以大家都在街上，周围大部分信息素都无法闻到，人们也就都会进入到无味的平稳状态。  
但作为间谍，每个人信息素不同可以成为身份识别的重要点，相当致命。因此他们面对任务和特殊情况下所使用的都是特别改良将强的颈圈。可以更加锁死味道，不过对于腺体的压迫也更大。

“没想到刚换上，又要换回来。”雏森把脖子上灰色的取下，无奈叹着气将其丢在了桌子上，随手捡起小暮依旧没放去床上而是伸着手给他的加强版抑制环。  
作为一名Alpha，雏森也同一般的Alpha一样几乎在百分之九十的情况下都佩戴着抑制环。但是私下当然会选择配搭普通的抑制环，因为那个对于腺体没有压迫，呼吸也自由。  
他刚和小暮从任务里回来不久，把锁紧自己脖子的加强版弄掉轻松下，却没想到现在又出了这档子事。

万寿菊的花香在抑制环解开同时，就从他的身体中散发出来。信息素浓度正常，却能很好的飘满这个房间。  
他的信息素偶尔会被人认为靠近Omega些，但这也没有不对。毕竟雏森过去真正分化的就是Omega，而他后来在奈落选择做更换手术，将自己变成了Alpha。  
他的信息素变化不大，只是变得更加浓烈罢了。  
这种手术已普及世界，毕竟随着时代变迁，人们按照生活所需，人权自由，以及第二性别等级化的消失，将这一选项成为了可以由人们自己做出选择的新道路。  
就像是整容手，变性手术等等，这中第二性别更换手术只不过是人们选择更好生活和所向往的模样的其中一个方法而已，全部都是自由的。  
自然费用昂贵，全部凭借自身抉择。

但是身在教堂的候补生们，则全部可以免费完成。或者说，这都是为了他们在这里重生后，能最大效率的为国家卖命所设定的选项。  
作为社会上最多的Bate人群，公安里Bate的人数自然也很多。同时Bate也是更能普遍完成工作，并且不会被信息素干扰过多的群体，从而非常合适这类职位。  
可同时，Alpha也因为能力上最强，不论是精神，还是肉体，而或者能力上都最可是合适出任务，配合上已经有的防御装备，国家对于Alpha的需求也很大。  
所以在这里，进行手术是极为普遍的，大部分都是在奈落完成。不管是变成Bate，还是变成Alpha，都是很常见的现象，所以这里的Alpha和Bate非常多。  
而Omega本身就稀少，在这里就更加稀少。因为一些Omega都会选择成为以上两种，从而完成他们的“重生”。

 

雏森提着纯黑色的颈圈从前揽上脖子，在后方用空余的手指抹去自己的腺体位置。不过因为他扯的太紧，在要扣上搭扣时，一头却脱手滑落了。  
“要帮忙吗？”小暮主动提了出帮忙。  
他现在看起来情绪很稳定，已经从任务中所受的刺激里冷却下来。他从刚才就一直盯着雏森的动作，似乎对佩戴颈圈的过程有着别样的好奇。  
“哦，麻烦你喽，”面对对方主动出手帮忙的行为，这份日常互动为气氛近几日都挺微妙的他们俩迎来了个转机，于是雏森爽快的答应，并把颈圈拍回了对方的手掌心里，背过身去好低下脖子亮出后颈。

小暮是个Beta。他不会受雏森信息素的干扰，也不会自己放出信息素干扰雏森。  
本来这对于看中任务的小暮来讲是最方便和不错的选择，但当他知道了自己身世后，这一切都是最大的讽刺。  
所有的克隆体都会成为Bate，并且是在人工培育时就被引导分化而成。因为Bate是做第二性别变更手术最容易成功的，可以轻易的成为Alpha或者Omega，刺激出浓烈的信息素。  
倘若哪一个克隆体成功，或许未来就是会更改成Alpha吧？毕竟一嶋就是个Alpha，而他们的信息素肯定也都会是一模一样的。  
小暮就是那个人。  
他认为自己不过就是没有任何信息素表明自身，等待更改为一嶋的，众多备用躯体中的一个。这种毫无个人定义的人生，对他来讲是无比的打击。

Bate，是拥有微弱信息素的群体，味道浅淡且不会影响他人。但是小暮什么味道都没有。  
起初失忆时，他曾以为是因为过去受到人体试验，所以腺体受到了影响，信息素过淡。至少报告含糊其辞的这样解释过，这些都被他接受了。就连周围的人也都凭借着来到这里的大家都有着不同的过去而接受了他这一点，却没想到是这样的真相。  
以前的他，被询问信息素的问题是并不会内心有所影响。那时感情对他来说存在度并不高，甚至错误的以“水的味道”来形容自己的本不存在的信息素。  
可如今，信息素和第二性别的话题对他来说是一个并不欢快的话题。面对有着自我信息素标记和经历了手术完成了自己选择的雏森，无疑他也产生了点所谓羡慕的心情。  
那些隔离防御信息素所穿戴的设备小暮学习到也对其很清楚，不过接触的机会很少。大概也是看出他的情况，雏森才会把这种事转手交给了他来帮忙。

 

小暮捏住颈圈的两头，将其从前方绕过雏森的脖子。他后方拿手指肚抚摸上对方的腺体，好确定位置。  
这是他第一次抚摸雏森这个部位，而雏森在他的碰触下好像有屏住呼吸。  
这个地方对于所有人都是非常隐蔽敏感的地方，尤其是Omega们。

雏森颈部的肌肤很白皙，不接受阳光的后颈更是在他们房间的灯光下白得有些刺眼。小暮觉得自己肯定是因为人造光的影响晃到了眼，所以才会觉得雏森这块的皮肤白的过头。  
而他手指点在的腺体 处，更是浮现出不一样的粉红色。血管在那一带聚集，浅浅的一层招惹着他的视线。  
雏森的手就在上方，往上压住拨开的发尾。发根的边缘就在小暮手指上方不远处，没颗发根的位置都清晰可见。  
小暮忽然意识到，自己为了看清位置而凑的太近。他的呼吸带起对方垂下的卷发黑丝，摇曳着一同流过雏森的肌肤之上。

距离已经如此之近，即使是Beta的小暮也能闻到雏森的信息素。更何况现在还没抑制上，气味在他们紧密的距离间变得浓烈。  
简直像是把脸深深埋入进了万寿花的花束当中。  
小暮立马抬起头拉开同对方脖子的距离，同时找好位置后把微控生物识别面板的搭扣按了上去。雏森的手指也下来抚摸上金属表面，立马识别了本体的面板亮起启动，锁死在一起。  
只是雏森呼吸哽了下，松开发尾后他仰起头活动下脖子，呼出口气。  
“是不是太紧了？”小暮确认情况的询问道。毕竟有两段紧度，他扣了最里面的那个。  
“无妨，别担心，就是这个扣，”雏森转过身摆摆手，摸了摸完全贴合自己颈部轮廓的颈圈，在喉咙处揉了揉，“这东西本来就不会让人舒舒服服呼吸，也习惯了。刚才只是因为加强版对腺体有压迫，让我没那么爽而已。”  
信息素的气味瞬间变淡，接着被切断，全部都被控制回项圈内。  
现在空气中的万寿菊香味都是之前残留的。只要雏森不大量释放信息素或者失控，一般情况下信息素不会再被闻到。但这也是有限制的，大肆释放的话在一定范围内还是会被闻见。

 

随后雏森再度碰触后方面板，精神相连后，他依靠意识启动了信息素隔离面罩。  
顿时从颈圈上端延伸出一层类似紧身塑胶的黑色材料，贴合着下颚到鼻梁的轮廓，将雏森眼睛以下的部位全部覆盖。这完全看起来是一层纯色半脸面具，但其实是超薄信息素隔离面罩。  
这也是奈落那群Doctor特别研发的东西，能最轻便最快速的贴合皮肤作出隔离，还能在薄层中进行过滤空气确保呼吸通顺。即使佩戴的束缚感还在，却没有那么压抑，呼吸也不会不顺畅，声音也不会因此变得模糊不清。  
要说外观来看还挺酷的，只是除了出任务以外，可没人喜欢戴着它走来走去。好在这是只有出现信息素事态时才会使用的东西，平日用到的机会很少。  
这样东西露出雏森的双眼，可在他姣好的脸庞和俊朗的轮廓下，反而格外有型。配合学校的候补生制服，做起间谍任务时有模有样，就是稍微中二了点了。

“我有个问题。”  
出乎意料的，小暮今日对他说的话挺多，询问的也很多。  
雏森从没想过去拒绝，所以很有耐心的等着听。虽然他被遮住了半张脸，可他的眼神依旧很真诚。  
“同样使用抑制环在脖子上，以及同时使用隔离面罩盖住鼻子，你的呼吸还好吗？”  
“至少不会出现氧气不够休克的情况，”雏森抱起胳膊歪着头望着自己的弥赛亚。  
“就像你知道的一样，这些都已经确保了呼吸通顺的前提，即使在剧烈急促下也不会造成缺氧。只是，”他干笑几声，摆摆头，“真的戴上后也没有说得那么舒服自然，被包住的感觉几次都不会让人适应。但这已经是目前技术能做到的最好的了。”  
小暮作为Bate并不需要信息素隔离面罩，也没有加强版的信息素抑制环。但Bate也有信息素，偶尔也会有例外，或者受到外界强烈的信息素干扰。他们顶多有的是普通款的抑制环，并且只有在必要时才戴，平日备用在身上。  
至于小暮，他一次都还没戴着出过任务。

 

此时两人的任务终端响起，来自代理系长的个别任务通知传了过来，要求他们来系长办公室。  
房间中的两人彼此互换了个眼神，默不作声的一前一后出了房间。因为他们知道一会会见到谁，所以脸色可味完全展现了他们的心情。

一路上教堂内部人员变得格外少，几乎看不到人。大部分学生应该是接到广播后都回房间佩戴隔离装备，并且不打算随便走动了吧？  
曾经教堂所经历的巨大创伤后，这里的人数牺牲了一大半。现在本来人就少，此时这样一路走过，更显得荒凉寂静。唯一擦身而过的两对弥赛亚，也都带着隔离面罩。  
残存的Alpha人数偏多，凭借的身体的优势和能力的强大而挺过教堂的危机。  
近几年Alpha和Alpha的组合也因为手术变多，两个Alpha之间信息素本身就会产生冲撞，调动情绪，所以一般私下里佩戴加强版抑制环于隔离面罩的几率也就更大。  
可以说，双A的弥赛亚组合充满了彼此的谅解，也有着一层“容忍”在本能里。

 

系长办公室里，百濑没有坐在中间的椅子上。取而代之，是已经撤离出原位实则还是系长的一嶋在那里。身为Alpha的他，也佩戴着信息素隔离面罩。  
不得不说，他平日就全都佩戴加强版的信息素抑制环，加上总是保持距离，几乎没多少人闻过他的信息素的味道。据说是独特还有压迫感的信息素，这么一想小暮以后可能也会携带这样的味道成为一名Alpha，雏森内心就泛起不寻常的波动。  
而一旁的百濑则站在了办公桌前，抱着双手迎接他们。  
雏森还记得在过去，百濑和自己并排站在台阶下。那时的百濑也带着隔离面罩，犀利冷漠的眼神同这幅形象格外搭配，令人发指。  
对，曾经的人间碎纸机的百濑多多良是个天生的Alpha。也是一名强大的Alpha，被精心培育成杀人机器。直到——  
直到他亲手杀了自己的弥赛亚后，改变了的他，也要求用手术将自己变成了Bate。  
明明已经不再需要佩戴隔离面罩的百濑现在就站在跟前，雏森还是会回想起百濑曾经信息素的味道。那是会让人汗毛竖起的味道呢，真是…和现在有所不同。

房间里还有另一个人。  
平日在奈落不出来的Doctor Seven也站在那里。不用多想，雏森和小暮也知道这次任务大概和目前的信息素爆发事态有关。  
面对一嶋的他们俩，站姿不正的杵在原地。代替绷着脸的小暮，插着口袋的雏森挑了挑眉毛，“说吧，什么事。按照情况来说，爆发信息素的的人有什么特殊情况吧？”  
“的确是这样，”百濑没了刚才广播里那副代理系长的难得威严，反而紧锁眉头不安的搓搓手背。“的确是你们认识的人。”  
“难道——？”雏森立马反应过来，而他一旁的小暮也明了的将睁大的目光集中在了百濑身上。  
“是御池哦。”百濑叹着气说到，“他分化成了Omega。初次分化也意味着…”他停顿一秒后一字一句的挤出词语，“他第一次发情期到了。”  
“我们需要你们的协助，”作为Beta的Doctor Seven曲指拿骨节敲了下手里的平板电脑后，安静的开口。


	2. 遇到瓶颈

全身器官移植成功无疑不是个奇迹，在一场耗时许久的手术里同时完成全部器官的移植可以说非常艰巨。即便有现代前端的科技器材辅助，顶尖的研究人员操刀，还是一番苦战。  
尤其对于在器官衰弱多年影响下本该命不久矣的万夜，他整体素质都非常差，免疫力也很低，能撑过几个小时的手术并且度过危险期无非不是一件令人震惊的事。  
可其实，当他听到自己手术成功时，或者其他人熟悉他的人听到这个消息后，都没有平常人以为的那么吃惊。  
“度过危险期”，“没有抗拒性”，他能接住来自柚木小太郎的馈赠可以说并不在意料外。也或者说小太郎接纳了他虚弱的躯体，把他支撑起来，继续延续了生命吧！  
不论是他们俩个人之间的谁，都彼此接纳对方，融为一体。就想传说一样，就像所望一样，毋庸置疑。

从手术到康复再到静养，度过整个过程就是煎熬，更何况同时完成了这么多手术，即使身体开刀的数量被尽可能减少到最少，还是足够在后期让万夜受罪。  
几条巨大的缝合线贯穿他的身体，身体素质和能力也降到了最低，却依旧努力的在接受体内新的器官。  
强效的止疼药成为每日缓解他缝合处缝合处剧痛的唯一方法，而因抵抗力变差所引起的诸多术后症状以及自身体质影响下的小毛病却频频发生。  
过多的药物无法同时使用，强烈的药效也抵达他身体承载的最大极限。即便万夜尽其所能的在康复，但还是因为一些药物无法同时使用而停用，导致引起的部分反应需要他忍耐度过。  
他的身体系统也在一番折腾下，在太多药物的干涉中发生了紊乱。本身就因过去常年衰弱而生理紊乱的身体，现在这段时间变得更加混乱。

于是万夜在停止疼痛的药物副作用下昏昏欲睡之际，被一种全新的异样感拽醒。  
灼热粘稠的感觉徘徊在他的小腹，又像是有尖锐的触手拉扯周边，延伸出酥软的电流感窜过神经，深入他的后方，并继续想着更深层剥削他的感官。  
那不是疼痛，却极其难耐。越发强烈的刺激占据大脑，吞噬他的细胞，像是融化似的从热流湍过肠壁淌了出来。  
他被自己吓了一跳，同时一种香气钻入鼻子。  
那是这个房间本不该存在的味道，他也没接触过，却觉得意外的不陌生。像是本身就浮现于他最深层的认知里一样，成为他自身一部分。  
这么说也没错，毕竟就是来自他自己。  
万夜聪明的反应过来这是他的信息素，而他震惊于大脑深层有的答案——过去几乎被他遗忘了的人生大事——他第二性别分化了。  
信息素接近花香，不知为何他很清楚自己的味道。柚子花，他想到和这个花名中的字相似的那个人，不禁苦笑又无措。

小太郎给了他光，给了他生命，现在又给了他成长。

在照日杜时，万夜已经知道自己的未来。他知道为什么自己成为了神，为什么拥有那样的能力。  
他的器官太过脆弱，身体也越来越虚弱，直到他来到教堂，在苏醒后私下被奈落的Doctor告知，才知道自己早已错过了分化时期太久，已经是病态，可惜没有吓到他就是了。  
他淡定的接受了这个答案，毕竟他也料到会是这种结果。  
在照日杜长大的他，却久久没有分化。虽说分化时期并不是固定年龄，而是有一个年龄层，可是他超出了年龄也没有迎来分化。  
这些统统都是因为他身体的关系，所以他知道这样的病态也是理所当然的。但是当Doctor说他也许并不是第二性别分化延迟，而是以后可能也无法分化后，他并没有悲伤与惋惜。  
即将迎来终结的身体，分化不会分化也无所谓。  
早知自己马上会死，所以根本不在乎自己分化成哪一种，也不在乎直到死亡也无法经历第二时期。  
反正自己活不长了。  
而他只希望可以救小太郎。

可是现在呢？随着小太郎的器官在他体内运作，活在他身体里的小太郎把他险些遗失的时间都拉了回来。  
他有了健全的内脏，身体开始恢复，调理中的体质也在努力脱离紊乱。  
送别了濒死的时期，他的身体仿佛重生，再一次萌生成长的力量。  
过去破破烂烂的身体如今拜托了“放弃成长就要结束”的局面，迎来了“迟到的转折”。  
只是，也许也是因为手术后生理机能在药物下的刺激造成，忽然康复走向正常的分化阶段一下子开启过于突然，简短的征兆都来不及被观测就反应在他的身上，自顾自的分化起来。  
突如其来的分化使得万夜措不及防，他没有准备，甚至险些被自己的信息素还有欲求的炙热吞没。可过去的他就善于忍耐，因此他努力寻回理智，不让自己在初次爆发的发情期下追随了本能。  
他按下房间病床上的紧急呼叫扭，与此同时下方的折磨也钻入他的腹内，迫使他不顾缝合伤口的位置便缩起来。

无法形容的情绪油然而生，他开始好奇自己是在紧张，还是在不安，而或者害怕。  
自己的身体告知了自己的分化结果，他是个Omega。  
他不是担心身为Omega的自己在现在生存的地方如何过下去，而是不知这份生理反应该找谁解决。  
他失去了小太郎，而他无法想象还能有谁来碰触此时的自己。  
不，也许就是因为小太郎还活着，他才更加无法想象。  
他并不希望小太郎处理这样的自己，而他庆幸小太郎不能。毕竟小太郎是个Bate。  
小太郎身为在照日杜长大的孩子，在教团中迎来了分化，此后一直没有更改过。小太郎并不讨厌自己是Bate，他觉得这样很好。而万夜喜欢这样的小太郎，所以也尊重着小太郎的选择。  
也许小太郎对万夜是特殊的，但同时他在家人和周围眼里也是普通的。他就是这样不受干扰的继续生活，以一个Bate的身姿，成为了优秀的奥运会后补，曾一路向金牌进发。  
所以即使小太郎如今还在身旁，身为Bate的小太郎实则也无法帮助现在的万夜。  
可这无所谓。万夜只是希望小太郎继续维持自身的选择，不论是继续做一名Bate，还是以后改变心意做手术成为其他两种中的任何一种，能够安稳的活下去就好。  
而万夜自己的身体，万夜愿意自己来解决。  
曾经他那么希望不玷污自己的太阳，如今他怀抱着太阳，希望在道路上以成长后的姿态前行。

 

…

 

“等我们去房间查看时，还真是吓一跳。就连身为Bate的我也能被熏到呢。”解释完万夜突然分化的原因和目前身体情况，Doctor Seven无奈的摊手叹了口气，“不过我已经打开了排风系统，也开启了排风管道的过滤系统，应高好一点了。”  
“可是信息素浓度达到等级5最高级，隔离面罩和过滤系统也无法彻底清除，”百濑接过话拼命的解说事态的严重，两只手在身前摆来摆去。  
为了确保在社会体系上信息素不会发范围印象周边情况，或者长时间逗留扩散引起较长影响，全部建筑都必须配有信息素过滤排风系统。  
不光可以排出屋内的信息素，还为了不随着排气孔扩散去其他地方而加入了过滤功能。只是这也不是万能的，却能防御大多数情况。  
“Doctor Three已经撤离出奈落了，你们也知道，他是个Alpha，”Doctor Seven讲到这里又叹口气，显然面对同事离去把处理工作丢给自己而头疼。

奈落的研究人员们所拥有的三种性别都挺平均，所以这回至少有三分之二的人员撤离出了那片区域，不得不暂停工作去隔离。而剩下的Bate们则争分夺秒的进行处理。  
其实很多人也是经过手术改变的，比如Doctor Three曾经就是个Bate，而他后来成为了Alpha。而奈落的第二性别更换手术的设备还是他参与研发的，比外面的还要更加先见，安全，且能提高成功率。  
作为疯狂科学家的Doctor Three做了大胆的测试，那就是第一个手术用在了他自己身上。  
也是因为这样，据说他刚踏入万夜的病房，就被熏得撤了出来。他把Doctor Seven拉到隔壁房间后才敢喘口气，立马佩戴了隔离设备，进行了万夜情况的分析。  
自然这事分析后就全权交给了Doctor Seven，不光找百濑汇报，还要帮万夜处理，而他自己则去避难。

“虽说目前还不会蔓延上来，但是随着信息素储蓄泄漏和堆积，迟早也会蔓延开…目前奈落都是御池的信息素味道，因此我们决定还是让全部人员佩戴隔离设备以防万一。”  
Doctor Seven说完看了看百濑和一嶋这边，又看了看雏森和小暮这边，并且补充说这件事其实已经在发生和抉择的过程里话费了半个小时了，不能继续拖了。  
“虽然给御池立马佩戴了信息素抑制环，可是还在泄漏。并且他的生理反应无法解决，第一次不处理的话以目前他的身体情况是会跨的。”  
“他的理智还在吗？”听完那么多解释后，雏森终于开口。倘若万夜已经彻底进入到Omega的状态，对于任何Alpha都会有索求的话，那可能就会失控了。  
“还在。对这种事他好像能自控的很好，有点惊人。”  
雏森同身旁的小暮互换了个眼神，他们现在也多少能了解到万夜这个人了。从过去的经历到之前的事件，万夜埋藏的思想，和这么多年来无人发现的忍耐与隐藏，阴差阳错的在这次情况里发挥了些作用。

“吃药了吗？”小暮表情严肃，稍有表情的脸上这回皱起眉头，看来同期生的情况的确对他感情的进展上有所影响。  
“这就是头疼的地方！”Doctor Seven扶着脑袋苦恼的摇摇头，“因为这回手术危险性大，刚完成手术后为了维持身体机能的健康和脏器适应的调整，药物摄取很大。持续服用的药物和加强抵抗力的药，还有止疼的药物一起使用可以说风险已经很大。我们已经尽可能错开，并且控制在安全范围内，所以他不能在吃抑制剂了。”  
此话一出，小暮理解又苦恼的低头托了下镜框，而另一边雏森明明白白的咂舌表现出麻烦。  
“抑制剂的成分和目前使用的其他药物里的某两种有冲突，可能会出现药物中毒反应。”Doctor Seven的解释不断，也是事情的走向越来越麻烦，“如果发生，这样的负担以他刚手术后的身体来讲应付不来，即使不发生中毒和危及性命的事，也会让康复情况恶化或者某些药物无效化。”  
“这还真不是一般的麻烦，”雏森揉揉卷发，面罩下能听出来他有咬住自己的嘴唇。

“其实，”先前一直沉默不语的一嶋忽然开口了，顿时吸引了全部注意力。即便是对他仇视不满的小暮，这次也听的格外认真。“据说御池听完Doctor们的解释，他立马亲口提出来要做第二性别更换手术。”  
两名候补生听到同期要求的这事，里面就懂了。要说的话，他们很能理解。  
“是希望成为Bate吗？”小暮往前半步给出正确答案。  
“我们也理解他的要求，但是这件事暂时无法同意，”Doctor Seven立马给出解释，显然又遇到了瓶颈，“众所周知他刚完成一台大规模的手术，能成功活下来已经是奇迹。现在他线还没拆，身体也这样，根本不可能做第二台手术。第二性别手术有风险也不是没人知道，失败的案例也不少，还曾有过死在手术台上的。”  
的确这件事人人都知道，或者说，世界上任何手术都不可能是完全没有风险的，更别说这种大手术。  
即使Doctor Three他们的研究开发让技术增进有了更多保障，提高了成功率，可那也是在很大的失败率中挽回了一部分而已。失败率依旧占据很大比例。更何况万夜如今这幅身体，谁都知道他不可能再挺过来。  
“果然被驳回了啊…”雏森和小暮都暗自感叹，但这都在理，如果是他们站在Doctor的立场上的话，他们也不会同意。  
“现在能让他不要乱动就很难了，他刚才已经——”解释过于繁琐，Doctor Seven从刚才起就叹气连连，“总之他现在线还没拆，伤口刚缝合几日，这样下去根本无法好好愈合，甚至可能会扯烂伤口。”

就是这时候，从刚才的解答过程中，雏森本来就脸越来越黑，现在真的绷不住了。他往前走去，一只脚直接踩在了第一节台阶上，令百濑等人吃了一惊。  
“那么你们叫我来干什么？”虽然双手插着口袋，但雏森的态度却明显挂着认真和躁动。压低的嗓音，和放缓的语调，全都证明他已经知道答案，这样的询问只不过是一种反抗。  
“御池是个Omega，而我是个Alpha，我能帮什么？”扬起下巴抬高声音，他的目光扫过自己的旧同期后，又瞪向了一嶋。他敢保证，这回的解决方案绝对是一嶋提出来的。  
迎上目光的一嶋坦然自若，两个人在面罩遮掩下藏起表情，却用目光在空中打了一场。  
“雏森！”百濑立马横在雏森跟前挡住视野。  
虽然雏森皱起眉，可这次他没和老相识顶嘴，而是收回脚站回下方，拉开距离让视线重新对焦去了百濑脸上。  
“这是目前唯一的方法，”百濑也没在这时候和雏森争吵，而是收敛刚才的气氛，放柔语调进行劝说。他也早就看出来雏森猜透了他们的方案。  
雏森深吸口气，再重重的放下肩，努力把嘴中的呼吸透过隔离面罩吐出来。他不是不知道这是目前唯一有的方案，不得不让自己冷静分析，却还是有些难以快速接受。  
他干脆扯明态度，“如果是叫我去标记他，那绝对不要，”一字一句从牙齿里挤出来，他感受到身后的另一双目光，“再说御池也不会想要吧？虽然他希望能标记自己的人已经不在了。”  
他和小暮同时想到那个已经失去的人——万夜最看中的人。可他们心里知道，那个人无法标记万夜，可是只要那个人在，万夜就能挺过去。

短暂的沉默只发生了几秒，却像是定格的时间在这个房间里凝固了几个小时。接着百濑垂下手下定了决心，把唤起的激动尽可能冷却。他抿了抿嘴唇，不让自己因感情而放过老熟人。  
“听我说，雏森…”是发令，也是委托，“不是要你真的标记他。只是希望你能临时标记，直到他稳定的康复。”  
雏森的视线没有移开，锁死在百濑身上。然而这份坚定下保持着的却不是当初彻底的拒绝，单纯是给自身的支撑，看来他有些不想退让，却又动摇不定。  
接着他听到了无法违抗的话语。  
“这是命令。去临时标记御池。”


	3. 临时标记

奈落的研究室雏森和小暮也不是没来过，毕竟他们都是从这个区里出来的。可是现在走过，却有着从没过的异样感。  
应该是人员疏散了大半的关系，那些埋头钻研的科学家都没了踪影，资料和器材也都放置在原处。  
以现在这个距离来讲，的确能切实感觉到等级5的信息素概念，因为现在走廊里的柚子花香非常浓烈。  
不过这已经是开了排风扇后的情况，据说比先前好一些了。而他们的确听得到所有排风扇开到最大档的作业生，嗡嗡嗡的频率震动形成了这的地下研究室的背景乐。

味道的确已经打破了加强后的隔离面罩，虽然排风加隔离后让雏森闻到的没有实际情况那么糟，可发情期充满诱惑性的Omega信息素还是给Alpha本能来了一击，并不顾面罩过滤阻拦的往他鼻子里钻。  
雏森进来的一路都皱着眉头，而越往里走味道越浓，他后来不得不用手按住面罩下的鼻子处，仿佛把这个面罩压得更严就可以把气味彻底阻拦似的。可惜并非如此。  
“还好吗？”小暮注意到自己弥赛亚的情况后，好心的给出关心的询问。不过见雏森放下手摆摆没吭声，就能猜到他还没适应这个突如其来的“催情”，但能应付来。  
作为未来间谍的候补生，他们的培训课程自然就有信息素和生理反应期的耐强训练。而作为大前辈的雏森，已经被磨练的非常好。即便不知他现在衣服下的身体有了各种反应，他行走的姿态和精神状态都维持正常，绝不会和普遍Alpha那样被刺激过度。

“我也能闻到，的确是很浓的味道，”小暮给出近似感慨的确定，且托了下因皱起鼻子嗅嗅空气而滑下的镜框。  
“连咱们Bate都能闻到这样强烈的程度，可想而知一会开了房间会如何，”走在前面的Doctor Seven举着平板拍拍肩头，回头看着跟在后方的两人，“雏森，做好心理准备。”  
其实听到这话时雏森比较在意小暮，接着面罩遮掩了自己大半张脸藏起表情，他窥向一侧的人。  
因为小暮现在并不喜欢被提及自己是Bate这件事，因为会联想到他是克隆。而谈到Bate本不该闻见这股柚子花香时，更让他觉得自己是毫无味道的克隆体备份。  
如他所料，小暮维持着扑克脸的状态，但面部肌肉显然因为绷紧的僵硬。他的咬肌配合牙齿咬合而收紧，却不发一语的让自己集中在任务上，毕竟Doctor Seven那话是随意说的。  
为了转移小暮注意，也不让自己受影响一事被看出来而刺激小暮联想到第二性别问题，他把手从面具上拿开揣回兜里，正常的迈着步伐，清亮的嗓音听不出任何破绽。  
“这不是问题，任务开始吧。”

谁知前方迎面走来了以为Bate研究人，他找到Doctor Seven作了汇报，看来是刚从万夜房间出来。  
原来刚才半小时之内，万夜短暂的昏迷了一次。毕竟身体情况本就虚弱，加上情欲无处发泄的折磨，他还保持着理智控制自己不去乱来也不能乱动，结果短时间内消耗体力过度导致了休克。  
“不过时间很短，好像被身体的不适刺激醒了，刚恢复清醒。”研究人看了眼雏森这个Alpha并不吃惊，显然已经知道会怎么做。“已经向他解释了情况和任务，没有出现强烈的抵触反应。”  
“知道了，下面我来接手，”Doctor Seven点点头，先一步带着雏森和小暮离开。  
像是又怕身为万夜同期的两人担心，刚走两步Doctor Seven就回头补充嘱咐，“看来他现在有些虚脱，还很敏感，总之采取行动时温柔点啦。嘛，不过临时标记本来就挺刺激的就是了。”  
想不到他自己吐槽自己的话…但他随后又笑笑，“不过他没事，大概也不会反抗和需要我们大费周章的解释了。”

 

虽说做足了心理准备，不过在房间门打开时，透过信息素隔离面罩钻进来的柚子花香开始令雏森有一刻浑身发软。所幸他靠着门框附近，便借着插兜的胳膊用胳膊肘撑了下自己。  
他衷心祈祷Doctor Three他们可以研发出更加强校隔阂气味但仍然超薄贴肤的隔离面罩…前提是不会憋死自己。  
小暮显然也第一次碰触等级5的信息素，作为Bate的他或许现在沉浸在柚子花香的拥簇下吧？  
柚子花香气本来就芳香诱人，论真花的话便能香传千里，很容易吸引大批的蝴蝶和蜜蜂。而现在作为信息素，还在这个时期具有浓烈的引诱力，也许这样放着不管他的话，就会招蜂引蝶似的唤来大批的Alpha吧。

御池万夜坐在尽头的病床上，他整个人缩在床头用来倚靠的枕头前，如同失去力气似的低着头垂着肩，膝盖蜷缩在被子里。  
抚在腹部的手，应该是因为体内的躁动引起的，但又像是在保护体内全新的内脏在缝合线下不被这次影响到。仔细看能发现他在发抖，看不出来微缩，应该是忍耐过度的关系。  
这种情况下作为第一次发情的Omega，能维持到这样平稳和理性的状态可以说非常惊人了，不过从他过去一路忍耐过来的情况来说，他也许是习惯性在做这样的掩饰和压制。然而就因为这样，他连本能都在反抗着。  
“御池，”Doctor Seven唤了声床上的人，摆了下手引起注意，“听说刚才昏迷了，现在感觉怎么样？”  
万夜维持着之前的动作停滞了两三秒才有了动作，好像刚才他已经放空自己处于了静止的状态。或许他为了能忍耐住这种抽离理性的感觉，把自己保持在了一个水平线上，完全丧失了其他的力气。  
他抬起头看过来，注意到小暮和雏森时也没有多么吃惊。他几乎没有表情，双颊微微发红，虽然没有哭可是眼眶很红很湿。脸到脖子的肌肤上布满汗水，简直如同他被丢入在了高温的房间里被蒸了几个钟头那样精神恍惚着。  
他的脖子上已经被戴上了抑制环，可是信息素还是强烈的跑出来。这个房间里本来就在过滤排风，但浓度到现在也没被排风扇排干净。

隔离的双层玻璃在这批人后关上，尽可能为外面的空间隔离开屋内过于浓郁的花香。  
万夜没有吭声，但是大脑开始运作起来。他的眼神有了生命力，现在身体的不适上也多了一层感情色彩蒙如表面。看来他已经想到来的人是谁，以及目的为何。  
果然没有惊慌或者厌恶，而是带着点任命与放弃的姿态，只是这其中也持有冷静的态度。  
他强迫自己从过去里成熟，他的内心比他身体要成熟的更快更早。

“你是来标记我的吗？”他瞥向这里唯一的Alpha。  
熟悉的人如今带着黑色的信息素隔离面具，被项圈锁死的脖子里闻不出来Alpha的信息素。  
这又如何？Alpha这个时候切实站在这里，存在本身就像是最强烈的，给万夜的精神和肉体同时带来冲击。  
另一边，对于晕倒再醒来后虚脱的万夜，见其还在坚持维护理智和精神，雏森暗暗于遮掩表情的面具下叹了口气。他瞥了眼自己的弥赛亚，然而小暮对上的眼里没有任何要向他多说的意思，只是默默等着他行动。  
雏森只好狠狠在脑后的黑发上抓了抓，凭借意识打开了隔离面罩。

遮掩许久的鼻子暴露在空气里，他立刻就被Omega的甜美味道逼得屏住呼吸，紧了紧眉头。要往前踏步的动作也先停止后留在原处。  
他先缓而深的吸了口气，利用严格培训过的经验压制住Omega信息素对于自己的蛊惑。  
作为Alpha的他身体无疑自动产生反应，热与渴求还有强烈的占有欲统统都在他每根神经上打着架。他能努力接纳这个味道，而不是被熏晕并控制，缓缓吐出的空气则帮大脑把最后的那根弦绷到最紧。

“啊，是啊。”  
雏森张开的嘴后，牙齿半含半张的推出嗓子里的词。  
表面上他没表现的太过痛苦或者失智，而是姿态乍看很自然，可从他同万夜没有斗嘴这点来看，他们两个人此刻都没有余裕。  
雏森摸到自己脖子后方，控制板被碰触后便根据识别解开了抑制环。顿时Alpha的信息素跑入房间，并且在Omega的刺激下控制不了的变得强烈。  
雏森像是解脱了一样，一口气释放了更强更多的味道出来，一鼓作气充斥满周身。  
敏感捕捉到Alpha信息素的万夜，立马呛到似的咳出声呻吟，细碎的呜咽声藏入呼吸里却都被抖搂出来。  
他在床上缩的更紧，后背完全弓起，脸落入低头间的影子里。手臂这次一只抱住了自身，抠进衣服，另一只则捂住嘴，好像再吸进更多雏森的信息素他就会失去意识。  
他的腿也不顾腹部缝合线的挤压而收向怀中，这令Doctor Seven立马苦恼的提醒他不能这样做，可惜到了床边也无法让他松开手术后的身子。

万寿菊的花香同柚子花的花香重合，让这个空间成为了极其危险的地带。不过雏森并没有降低自己的味道，反而去压制对方。  
Alpha的信息素力度立马彰显出来它强烈的优势，将肆意催情自己的Omega信息素吞并掉。  
他站到万夜的床边，拍上Doctor Seven的肩让对方把位置腾给自己，接着他俯视过蜷起背的人的头顶，不禁到自己曾作为Omega在O校分化时的经历。  
以前身为Omega的他不是不懂这种感觉，可现在他却站在了另一个角度上要去标记别人。  
而那个人还不是自己的弥赛亚。  
他盯着万夜低头时脖子后方被抑制环控制板搭扣覆盖着的腺体位置。近距离令气味化作热浪从那里冲出来，麻痹他的神经。  
Alpha的情绪逐渐支配起他的行动——  
“把脖子露出来。我来标记你。”

 

…  
…  
…  
…  
——几分钟前——

“标记是违反规定的，但是临时标记只是一种措施，并不违反规定。”  
语一出，一嶋反而给自己引来了并不友善的目光。但他仍旧心平气和，毕竟这也是有理有据。就是因为知道这点，雏森除了盯着他以外并没多一句反抗。  
不过雏森的内心百濑还是清楚的，同时也明白规定中一般最大的可能性。所以他也有些不安的瞧这眼前这对弥赛亚，担忧的心境不可避免。  
“的确一般在教堂内的Omega分化最好由自己的弥赛亚来帮忙，但是柚木已经不在了…更何况柚木也是Bate。一般这个情况下，手术也是最好的选择。只是御池的情况太过于特殊。”  
“Doctor里面不是也会有Alpha吗？”小暮开口询问并没有特别的意思，但却注意到雏森侧头从刘海和面具间对他投来复杂的目光。  
“这个的确有想到，”关于这方面，当然是Doctor Seven来发言。“御池虽然个人心理素质还不错，但是介于他刚失去弥赛亚加上分化过于突然，今日格外敏感。我们不得不从多个角度思考。”  
科学家摊开手无奈的耸耸肩，“先前他已经对Doctor Three的信息素格外抗拒，所以我们认为请他平日最为熟悉和互动多的同期帮忙比较能让他安心。”  
“所以就找到我了…吗，”多少接受了这个说法，雏森也半是料到的低头摆摆头，用鞋子踢着地面磨平心里的不安分感。  
“他的情况和当初你的不同哦，你也是知道的吧，雏森？”百濑不得不强调一次情况，虽然他并不是很愿意。  
这话的确让雏森愣住了一秒，可是他很快便也理解似的点点头。

这里全部人——包括小暮——都知道他之前是Omega。  
作为刚入教堂的他，那时候和万夜一样还年轻且没分化。而他也没想到自己会分化成Omega，而他那时候的弥赛亚——園之人——则是个天生的Alpha。  
按照规定，不管是不是弥赛亚，全部人员都不允许相互标记。  
一方面是他们这种高危职业，终会有一日如樱花般在暗中凋零。而Omega对于失去Alpha却被信息素所困这事从来都酿成大祸。  
而另一方面最主要的是，这份本能的关系将会成为他们的软肋。  
无论是和自己的弥赛亚，还是被其他Alpha在本能驱使下标记。这份牢固的关系都会打破其他关系，成为枷锁。而这点不论是面对敌人，还是平日事态，都将成为操控Omega的线，成为击毙他们的突破点。  
可是如果在许可下，临时标记是可以的。作为暂时控制场面的行为，该信息素也会伴随新陈代谢消失。  
当初的雏森，就是在園的临时标记下度过最初分化引起的发情期，当然标记完他们俩就分别进行了三天的隔离。  
雏森也像大多数人一样并不希望自己成为Omega，更何况现在他生活的方式显然做诶Omega也并不合适。所以他当时就申请手术成为Alpha，只不过那时候手术的设备还在测试当中——也就是Doctor Three用自己亲自做的测试时期。  
所以在做手术之前，雏森都是以健全的Omega身份同自己的Alpha弥赛亚相处的。  
不过御池并不能如此，他不但没有身为Alpha的弥赛亚，他的身体也不允许他进行手术处理，分化情况还非常糟糕。所有的点都和那时候亲自体验过Omega分化的雏森并不相同，这点雏森应该比这里其他人都了解。

“不过我和他平日关系也没那么亲密啊。”雏森放弃间，咕哝了一声。“要说同期的话，御池他更喜欢看到小暮吧？”  
“但是我做不到，”对于标记不标记这事，小暮回应的脸不红心不跳。他这次也没对雏森提及自己的第二性别分化生气，反而冲远处椅子上的一嶋散发出并不友善的气息。  
可是一想到小暮以后可能也会和一嶋一样成为Alpha，众人就避开了这个话题的延续。  
“我只是…”算是解释，雏森回头在隔离面罩下吐了口气，推着自己冲小暮解释道。“当着自己弥赛亚的面去临时标记其他人，这种事不管是不是Alpha和Omega的弥赛亚组合，都不会很舒服吧？”  
小暮的双目微不可查的睁大，他的嘴唇紧紧闭着，眼神却恍惚起来，像是掉入了思绪当中。  
雏森停了几秒把视线放在自己的弥赛亚脸上，确认了对方的反应后才掉回头望向了自己的老同期。  
“这种事的确…大家都理解。所以只能说不是委托，是任务命令了。”百濑嗓音降低半调，也是为其苦恼。  
“说是任务的话，我就没法拒绝和有心理负担了吗？”雏森自嘲的乐出几声，看不出认真不认真的态度让百濑不安的皱起眉，好在雏森没有多说其他。

“这份任务我觉得该接受。”  
万万没想到的是，最先答应的——帮助雏森答应的——会是小暮。这引得其他人都吃惊的投去目光，就连雏森也有些始料未及。  
小暮没有掉刚才走神的模样，转而回到往日那副认真的态度。之前因一嶋和真相的事，他已经很少在一嶋跟前表现的这样认真和服从了，不过他还是只看着百濑与雏森的方向而已。  
“虽说我对于他以命令方式压制雏森并不满意，”瞄了眼一嶋的小暮用同表情不一的冷酷口吻发出言论，他也能猜出来这个以命令性质给出的方案是来自一嶋的命令，而不是最先开始对他们讲解的百濑。  
“但我已经了解了错失目的。雏森也不用估计我。”即使嘴巴上这样说，但是这次他对雏森说的话方式格外柔和，简直同上一秒有着一百八十度的大转变。  
“我理解的。”

要不是被盖着嘴巴，雏森张开嘴吃惊后由笑起来的样子应该就会被众人看到吧？但话说回来，以他眼角的变化和呼吸的节奏来看，小暮也能感觉到雏森放轻的态度间有了点欣慰。  
“这只是帮助御池，同时也对教堂有利。当然作为弥赛亚的考虑，这件事对于你也很有利。”  
小暮意指雏森，一句一句疏通想法。  
“如果持续下去，不光御池有危险，整个教堂内包括你在内的全部Alpha都会收到严重影响。所以这个任务尽早完成比较好。”

不得不说，从小暮声明以弥赛亚的身份为他考虑之际，雏森无法自控的动容了。  
加上他也不是铁石心肠的人，即使平日万夜怎么对他没大没小的不客气，他们的相处还是很多，任务中的配合与理解也肉眼可见。加上现在所有人对于万夜和小太郎过去的经历与最后结果的理解，他也不是不会挂心。  
“我知道了，执行任务吧，”雏森退回小暮旁边，松散的拖出话语并冲Doctor Seven点点头。  
而他也抬手搭上小暮的肩。这回，小暮竟然没把他甩开。  
开心的雏森抬手指了指自己的弥赛亚，顿时变得轻松不少，“他都这样说了，我们可以出动了吧？”

Doctor Seven与百濑都松了口气，接着给予了肯定和批准。不过因为是弥赛亚，身为Bate的小暮也会跟着一起去。这并非是拒绝雏森个人任务，而是作为同期的小暮能起到辅助作用，可以同时控制万夜和雏森的失控。  
小暮侧头和搭上自己肩的雏森近距离碰上眼神，他这份坚定和信赖感已经许久没在私下彼此间相互流过了。  
“我会成为你的镇定剂的。”  
雏森闻言乐出声，松开胳膊直起身，冲门的方向甩了下头做出邀请。  
“那就拜托你了喽。”

 

…  
…  
…  
…

 

“小暮也在，没问题吗？”冲捂住嘴的手中，万夜暗暗询问了站在身旁的Alpha。  
这样的询问雏森还真的没想到，毕竟万夜竟然在这样距离的Alpha信息素下还能努力维持理智，并且为他们这对弥赛亚感到担忧。  
顿时雏森有种想笑出来的感觉，不是开心也不是不满，而是对他有些无奈。  
不过他自己内心已经放松，越过肩头往后敲了眼冷静站在那里确认情况的小暮。  
“他啊，他理解这份任务的意思。”雏森说完后，弯下腰，“相比担心我们，你还是担心你自己吧。小暮也担心你呢。”  
浓烈的气味彼此碰撞，强迫雏森鼻子皱起来，而万夜也压低了身子。  
万夜的确对于这么强了的Alpha信息素带有不安和抗拒，就雏森也如此，毕竟之前没分化的他根本没闻过任何信息素。可即使如此，他的身子也对这个味道感到无法违背的吸引。  
这份Omega的痛苦，雏森当初也体验过。

深呼吸无法做，雏森说不出更多的话。空气和信息素都徘徊在喉咙和鼻腔间，吞下去的话就会失控。  
他坐到床边，侧上一条腿盘去床上，好让自己同对方并排而做。  
万夜也是做足了心理准备，缓缓地把手松开。第一口不是吸气，而是吐出呼吸，他看起来被身体折腾的很乏累。  
视线压低后雏森能看得更清楚对方的脸，这张熟悉的脸还真是变了不少，现在反而在“憔悴”和“煽情”间徘徊不定，却没有奇怪的感觉。  
大概身为Alpha现在只觉得有点“怜惜”…吧？  
雏森甩掉脑袋里自动生成的东西，险些脑袋中的弦就被那个词压断。

其实接吻和拥抱都能达成临时标记的作用，但是那也只是在接触中不停进行才能达成的效果。而他当然要选择最快速有效，还不需要长时间接触的方法，那就是给对方后颈注入自己的信息素。  
万夜也不是不知道怎么做，所以他碰触抑制环的控制板解开了项圈。  
这不是他的抑制环，他还没有拿到识别自己的定做的环，这只是奈落通用的临时道具，任何人都能操控来以防万一。

柚子花绽放了，齐放般冲了出来。  
压制不住的感觉一瞬间都爆发，缠住了雏森。  
Alpha的本能瞬间燃起。第一次接触这么强烈的信息素，还在这么近的距离，雏森的大脑好似被风暴席卷一样的几乎被扫空。  
万寿菊的浓烈也如招风的火苗，从刚才的强度提升了更多。还不算失控，但也差点被刺激到失控。浓度跑去了他理智边缘能拦住的最大限度。  
耳后能听到另外两个人的反应，大概Beta们也被过强的味道熏到。  
有些大事不妙。  
雏森抬手抱过万夜。他本来只是希望在失控前稳住局面，这样咬下去的，结果他反而开始收不回来自己的味道。  
碰触了现在的Omega，不论是对方还是自己都像是泼水的热油，细胞沸腾起来。  
万夜发出不知抗拒还是被激动到兴奋的低吟，他尽可能咬住着牙不希望如此发声，但零碎切断的音节还是夹杂着鼻音如受伤的小动物一样的痛苦的跑出来。

怀中的人的确想要推开这个保住自己的Alpha，可是Omega的本能又在让他迎合。  
已经不能很好的判断万夜是否还保持最后一丝理智，大脑或许已经在持久的挣扎中疲倦不堪。他隔开自己和雏森的手臂失去力气，虽然还是紧紧贴着雏森的胸口，去没了推的力度。  
但是Alpha本身就比较富含优越和强性，对于同为Alpha的人带有碰撞的火药味，对于Omega有着占有欲，且还对于自己的领地和物品带有保护欲。  
雏森不自控的产生“不希望被反抗”的心态，即使这不是雏森最本来的想法，但这一刻在信息素的刺激下还是不满万夜避开的行为。  
于是Alpha抬手按住了Omega推自己手，困在了掌中。另一边因万夜突然不顾身体情况扭动起来，雏森想要立刻阻止该行为，同时也希望对方可以老实的把脖子交给他。  
只是雏森的行为更加快而有力，他的膝盖和腿也在转身之际就撑起身子跪去床上，利用自身的体格压了上去。  
万夜被按倒在下方，也不知是伤口的情况还是本身对于Alpha行为的不安，他哼出声细微的泣音。埋入被子里的脸看不表情，可是他另只肘往后击出，看来是希望利用自身训练后的习惯给予身上的人抵抗。

他们都处于一个模糊的界限，一半知道对方是谁，自己该如何用已知的知识控制场面或者救出自己。而另一半，他们又像是把对方的形象淡化后，铺盖上原本的本能的轮廓，只知道那是一名Alpha或者Omega，立马需要标记来疏解身体内的热浪与情欲  
雏森把万夜的那只手绑去了背后，如同押犯人似的押在身下，且利用重量盖上身子，囚入身下。  
他觉得自己不该这样，他会伤到现在这样身体的万夜，可是他觉得力度有些控制不了。  
明明只是想要求对方不要挣扎乱动的，却喊不出口，担心一松开牙关他就会绷不住神经。

“雏森——！”  
他听闻身后自己的名字被叫到，音从远处靠近。  
有Doctor Seven呵斥警告的声音，同时还有——  
还有更加明显地声音再叫他，带着熟悉礼貌的称呼，一瞬间从背景中分离出来，盖过科学人员的叫声，敲响在他耳畔。  
一只手抓住他的肩，并没有暴力的扯开他或者捶打，只是有力的握住他肩头的肌肉，往下的力度如同在帮他控制那份脱缰的本能。  
“不可以。”  
对方的声音比他冷静很多，或者说听起来太过冷静，然而是认真的。像是保持在第三者的视角，给予了最有力的评论，成为了一个引导他的框架，套在了他的身上。

不论多么混沌的大脑，多么被热浪冲跑的思路，都在这时候找打了一个方向。  
一下子聚集过来，小暮洵的影子出现在他大脑深处。  
从先回从虚幻作乐的发情本能中苏醒，雏森看到了现实里在身侧的人。  
他也终于松开牙关，却没跑了理智，反而冷却了几分太阳穴处的热流。  
思想深处再度萌生出理性，全部都是因为他在失控中仅用了一秒就识别出了小暮的存在。  
——我会成为你的镇定剂的。  
他想起小暮先前的话，不知不觉间肌肉跟着松下来。他强硬的态度转化回自身的控制力，也松开了万夜的手。

万夜收回扭痛的胳膊，软回了床中，拢起肩头趴在雏森身下喘息。胳膊都收回身子下放，抱住自身和缝合线下的伤口，一动不动的没在抗拒。  
这看起来就像是小暮的声音成为了空间中唯一的声源，在他们两人之间奏响，将湍急的气息封锁在了一个区域。  
雏森没回头确认小暮的脸，因为他已经肯定对方就在这里。肩膀的手跟着松开他，小暮却没有离开。  
雏森感到自己弥赛亚的视线从上落下，披在他的背上，覆盖着他的头顶。  
这是中信任，所以再度留给他来执行。  
柚子花的味道依旧包裹着他，却不是他一个人了。

“抱歉，”他老实诚恳的低语，对着万夜，也对着小暮。  
他再次抬手拨开万夜脖子后的头发露出脖子，更加小心温和。万夜在他的碰触下抖了抖，却抓着衣服把脑袋压入被子里，逼迫自己不再退避。  
雏森凑近那个香气宜人的颈部，万夜抽泣一样的喘动声丝丝入耳。不予霸道的压制，他反而用掌心握住对方的肩，更有安全感的用压下的身子把对方圈去怀里。  
随后他咬了上去，破口的血味微弱的化入舌尖。万夜在他怀中猛的动了下腰，可反抗也没持续几秒便消失了。  
万寿菊钻入万夜体内，Alpha的存在感化作了一种稳定可靠的依赖对象，让Omega的他沉浸其中。

像是合拢回花苞的花朵。柚子花跟着万寿菊的味道一起降低，收敛不少。  
虽说万夜的身体还在持续发情，可是信息素到了一般水平。不过这依旧影响着身为Alpha的雏森，同时身为他临时的Alpha，那股万寿菊的味道也仍旧火烧火燎的缠着万夜，使得他心驰神往。  
他们依旧对彼此有感觉，只是从陌生的不安到了亲近的依赖和占有。雏森不断撒发出Alpha的信息素，安抚着倒在床上的万夜，却自己也被柚子花的味道弄的有些痴迷和难耐，占有欲成为了标记后的另一个麻烦。  
这是他临时的Omega，这事他从没想过的事。


	4. 独自解决

万夜不懂自己怎样在这种身体情况下睡着的…但他醒来时身体还在不安的煎熬里徘徊。  
发情期的躁动好比自身肉体在蒸腾。饥饿贪婪，瘙痒粘稠，让他绷不住的颤抖，精神也随着肌肉的抽搐而不断被撕扯。  
他的体力和精神实在是处于不佳时期，一番折腾后彻底耗光了全部力气。先前昏迷过的大脑开始再度融化，不成形意识逐渐瘫去思维深处，又一次让他昏睡了过去。  
只不过相比体内难忍空虚的漩涡，他更像是被丢入到巨大的铺满万寿菊花瓣的盆中给活埋了起来。  
先前倔强求生的态度一下子软了很多，贪婪需求的欲望也没有那么可怕了。

生理本能铺盖在他理性的思维上，像是附着的涂料般擦不掉，接连不断的在他模糊不清的脑海里将他推搡于自我认知和本能认知之间。  
他知道这是自己的Alpha。  
这个本能认知一下子就成立了，对方在身边后他无法自控的有安全感，防线怎么都提不起来。  
他倒在床被间，趴着的身子仿佛融化。他侧过脸，从凌乱的发间露出鼻子呼吸，眯着缝隙瞄出个眼神。  
抵达极限的他即将睡去，模糊的眼里却找到了坐在一旁的人影。他的自我认知告诉了他那是谁，发生了什么。  
这个人是雏森千寿。  
他还记得刚才对方身为Alpha失控时把自己压去床上的过程，也记得自己作为Omega那一刻的不安于惊慌。但现在这些都如同许久以前的小事般可以被遗忘，统统显得无所谓了。  
他只感到在Alpha身边很安稳，对方的信息素不再那么刺激，而是覆盖全身后把他保护了起来。

昏迷前最后一刻，他感到一只手贴上额头。也许是雏森的吧。万夜不太清楚对方是要测试自己是否发烧，还是要怎么样。至少…  
至少他发现自己并不讨厌被这样敷碰触。甚至希望被抚摸。  
这想法的诞生让他也有种可怕的感觉，去却无法占据主导。  
这绝对不是以前他们两个人之间会有的相处行为和感想，他根本不可能让对方随便碰自己，必定反抗。  
然而现在他自己都有些可不思议，因为他觉得很舒服，还有点想索求更多。这必定是临时标记的影响，是Omega的本能作祟，可是他管不了。  
雏森在说话，不知是对谁说的。万夜听不清，却很快他感觉到了其他人的手贴上来，像是要确认他情况一样的将他身子翻了个。  
也是这时候，他最后一片意识也被推翻了，完全掉入回满是自己Alpha气息的昏暗里。

 

…  
…  
…  
…

 

“还真是弄出不少事呢，”雏森这般感慨着从床上起来，但双腿间也有些发软，尤其是柚子花在发情期独有的诱惑力弄的他很想掉头回去万夜身边，可是他扶着床头的架子稳住了心态，硬是不回头看。  
虽然临时标记任务圆满完成，但要不是自己的弥赛亚在支撑着自己的理智，刚才就要闯祸了。对于一直依靠明事理切任务执行出色的他来讲，这种失误几乎不可能犯，可是这回这事也有些无可奈何。  
其实他们都知道，这任务还不算完成。  
这是件长期任务，他需要以临时Alpha的身份同御池万夜接触，并且在其发情期间一直稳定情况。  
这里Alpha数量众多，对Omega影响很大，很容易促成发情或者让发情期提前。这就意味着，每当万夜体内临时标记的味道随着新陈代谢变浅消失时，或者在其他Alpha影响中进入发情弥留之际时，雏森都需要去重新给予临时标记并且将其维护到底。

刚才雏森在成为对方临时的Alpha同时，产生了对自己临时Omega格外有的占有欲和保护欲。他虽有注意着点并且保持自然，却也有些不经意。  
他测了万夜的额头，担心出现意外。毕竟这个还没彻底康复的Omega又昏迷了。所幸虽然体温升高，但没有发烧，只是发情期激烈产生的反应。  
既然晕过去，那现在也不用处理身体上的生理反应了。虽说万夜醒了后依旧煎熬，可现在大家都能松口气。  
Omage的信息素因雏森的标记而被控制，降低回发情期正常水平，万夜脖子上也被Doctor Seven戴回了抑制环。只要再通通风，教堂内的警备状态就能解除了吧。

“要回去了吗？“小暮望着用手扶了下墙后的雏森，询问对方的动向。  
雏森垂着双臂，看似也累了。他额头有缜密的汗水，看来对自己身体被催化出的情欲忍耐的极其辛苦。这些都是他脸上玩味笑容所遮掩不了的。  
“毕竟我和他还是拉开距离比较好，更何况他这样晕了，我可是在这里很难熬的啊。”雏森用开玩笑的口吻打破气氛、苦笑着双手食指指了指常开口的制服下方。“我现在，这里，可是糟糕的不行呢。”  
小暮懂他的意思，但也没能控制的看去。虽然被长长的衣摆覆盖，敞开的缝隙里也被阴影填满，但任谁都知道那里鼓了起来，雏森已经尽了他最大努力。  
小暮虽然表情没变，却避开目光后低头用手扶了眼镜。这无非不是对自己刚才视线直接的遮掩与回避，雏森见此觉得有些好笑，觉得他可爱多了。  
“所以啦——”他演绎自然的迈开步，拍了下小暮的肩，眨眨眼，“我要回去自己处理一下。”  
他倒是不介意小暮跟自己回房间，不过他也不想让其他人看到自己的身体状态，因此他抬手把制服拉链拉上了。随后他又把自己的加强版抑制环戴好后启动了隔离面罩，这才深深舒了口气。

 

报告交给了Doctor Seven和小暮，而他并未亲自报告的情况也因在合情范围内而被谅解。  
回到房间的他随便将制服外套丢到床上，隔离面罩收起，他解开压迫自己腺体的信息素抑制环的那一刻，手指都打起颤来。  
万寿菊的想起一涌而出，并不是失控，而是他的一种释放。他被万夜的Omega味道刺激的不行，后来一直忍到现在，可不过这个艰苦的过程看来需要他自己解决。  
他踏入浴室，褪下裤子时已经低吟出来。他滑入浴缸内，火热的后背靠着冰硬的缸壁。  
手套弄着勃起的下身，喘息也随着加重形成颤抖成的声音。锁眉昂头呼气，枕去瓷砖墙面，却又耐不住小腹内的痉挛再次垂头哽咽。  
作为一个成年男性，他不是没有自慰过，但从没这样让他不爽和难忍。毕竟作为需求Omega的Alpha，发情不能和自己标记的Omega结合，无法比拟Omega内部和催情荷尔蒙的手与自身的味道根本就是种煎熬的折磨。

他大脑不由自主思考着东西，思路却无处可走。有东西浮现在眼前，可是这却让他的心情时起时落。  
比如，他无法不去想万夜——他临时的Omega。  
他很不喜欢自己这样思考，因为这分明就是肉体本能的需求，他只是渴望同自己的Omega结合。  
然而实质上来看，他并不希望以此和万夜绑定关系。他相信万夜也是，而万夜该成熟如此。想想他自己的关系，而或者万夜周身的关系，更多是小太郎和万夜的关系，都让雏森倍感罪恶。

可是他刚移开这个想法，小暮的身影就站在了他的眼前。他屏住呼吸，手里的动作却停不下来。  
他知道这个是幻想，是个比喻，却又明白真实含义。  
自己不希望小暮看到现在自己的这一幕。作为他的弥赛亚，了解小暮过去的自己，雏森不想带给那个孩子更多压力。但如今，今日执行的任务无疑也会成为一种新的压力插入到他们之间，以及小暮和万夜之间。  
即使小暮接受了任务本质，理解缘由目的，雏森自己实则还是不自在的。

他驱赶这个想法，他甚至认为在这种时候想到小暮也是一种惭愧的事。然而这一切就像是在嘲笑现在狼狈的自己，他的大脑竟然又出现了另一个他不想却也会想到的人——園。  
雏森有那么一刻恍惚了下，接着他顿住了手中的动作。他以为自己射了，可是没有。他停滞在了临界点的边缘，如用在后一刻被阻拦住，可怕的徘徊在最后一根弦的边侧，冲得他头晕目眩。  
他回想到自己分化的那日，被園临时标记的时刻。他回忆起当时自己的内心，竟然对于自己是Omega感到如此受挫于不敢，不愿接受且羡慕着作为Alpha的同期们。  
曾经那时的他，完全没料到自己竟会有这样的心态。羞辱间还有些安心。只因为是自己的弥赛亚帮助了自己。  
他坚定自己要成为Alpha，和对方并肩，脱离身体原本的宿命。不过他也难免会以自己本身为出发点去思考那么几次，譬如作为Omega会如何。  
若是那样，与其被任何人标记拘束，他愿意选择園来真正标记自己。化作“弥赛亚”的一环。  
至少那时候他单纯的思考过，并用这个想法冷却受到打击的内心。但他也没有躲避，毕竟科技给了他选择的道路，而他义无反顾的去做了，现在他很满意自己结果。

 

此刻有声音在门外掠过，惊动了他，也切断了思绪。  
身体是个神奇的构造，也是人们自身无法剖析完整的存在之一。就因为被打断，他度过的迷情涣散的时光像是被钟声叫醒，时而他要高超的身体忽然落了一节快感。  
他又射不出来了。这真是过于可悲，雏森自己差点苦笑出来，眼角却被刺激得有些湿润。  
竖起耳朵分辨外面，他庆幸自己的自控力可以如此轻而易举的分离出部分注意力。  
应该是小暮回来了，脚步声在屋内模糊的游荡。对方有来到洗手间门前，但没敲门也没发声。小暮应该也注意到雏森在里面很安静，按照他们已经有的默契，小暮知道雏森在无言的注意自己吧？所以他犹豫后选择不愿打断。  
这点小暮错了。雏森的确没吭声，可是雏森也不是在拒绝。他只是想听听看小暮会有怎么样的行动罢了。现在看来小暮选择了等待，并决定不干扰这种事的进行，并且留在外面陪着浴室里的人。

随着脚步声和压上床铺的响动，雏森可以想像出小暮安静留在屋内的姿态。突如其来一阵欣慰，也有几分感激。  
或许小暮真的有所改变，至少他可以让自己在身为弥赛亚的彼此之间展现些本质的状况，而不必隐瞒。  
所以雏森再次套弄起来自己的分身，专注的将感觉同注意力集中到下方。他呼吸越来越重，越来越快。发红的嘴唇内，喉咙处滚落出的声音在口中融化，混合着舌上唾液的分泌而揉出水音，断断续续变成色情的呻吟流出。  
想必小暮听到了，可也只是听到罢了。雏森认真的完成自己的这一份事，不被干扰，也接受了对方的宽心。毕竟他身体的情况和缘由小暮都懂，所以也别无其他解释的余地，同时也不需要思考得太复杂。

释放出来时，全部压制的东西都化作一口气呼了出来。  
雏森意识到自己的Alpha大脑冷静了不少，被影响的身体也总算没了先前那股火热的气氛。他靠在浴缸中，胳膊疲累的搭上浴缸边撑起下滑的身子，用干净的那只手撸上额头的刘海将其顺去头后，汗水湿了他一手掌。  
冷静下来想想，也许以后这种事可能还会有。毕竟教堂Alpha众多，而越多Alpha，Omega就越受到影响。这意味着万夜很容易被促成发情提前或者进入到发情弥留之际，他必定也会被影响。  
本来他的任务就是时不时帮万夜临时标记一下，维持对方荷尔蒙的平稳。可现在仔细一想，也许这任务会执行的相当频繁，谁知道明天会如何呢？  
就在这时，厕所门被敲响两下，随后小暮的声音传来。  
“我去御池那边，Doctor Seven说有需要我继续帮忙传达的事情。”  
“哦，好。”  
雏森挪动起因为坐姿和浴缸关系被弄的酸楚的腰，伸手拧开浴缸尽头墙上的把手。花洒一下子喷出水，冰凉凉的浇在他身上。他没被凉得叫出来，反而任由这层水砸出的噪音蒙住耳畔。  
小暮离开了。而他则穿着湿漉漉的衣服靠回浴缸边，让水刺他。下方白色粘稠的液体被带走，统统卷进下了水道中。


	5. 虚拟释放

手术不可能做的。至少目前为止。  
万夜醒来后知道这个消息时反而没有太吃惊，但也有些不甘心。他深知自己目前的身体情况，而依旧处于燥热发情期的身体也提醒着他。  
与此同时，他也清晰的记得自己引起的麻烦以及被雏森临时标记的事。  
他不会强求冒险去做手术，这样无非不是死在手术台上。他怎么会允许小太郎延续的生命就此结束？即使是这样的第二性别，他也会活下去。  
所以他要求保留现状。既然已经使用了目前最佳措施，雏森也只是因为任务和教堂利益做到了最好，那他也没必要反抗和引起争议。  
他不会责备雏森，也不会任性的要求解除标记后央求有风险的行为。“感激”和“愧疚”滋生出来，让他压下了痛苦，悲伤和不甘，决定先让自己达到力所能及的最佳的状态。  
所以他要求尽可能早的复健，为恢复后下一个任务调整自己。只是在此之前，他需要先度过第一次的发情期。  
告知他这件事并且听取他意见的，除了Doctor Seven，还有身为同期的小暮。而作为不会长期受到影响的Bate，小暮临时也作为了万夜和雏森的桥梁，开始了隔离AO距离的第二任务。

 

“小暮不觉得受影响吗？靠那么近，”万夜坐在自己的病床上靠着枕头，望去一旁椅子上的同期。  
因为目前术后康复药物关系而无法注射抑制剂的万夜，之前因雏森的临时标记，已让信息素都得到控制。但他的首次发情才开始没多久，Alpha也拉开距离现在不在，他无处释放的欲望无时无刻不在内部折麽着他。  
万夜身体发颤，腰和四肢发软。他脸颊通红，汗如雨下，裤子内一团糟。他不敢移动双腿，因为黏糊糊的布料贴上股间的肌肤摩擦令他恶心，同时他会因肌肉松懈时窜出的热流感而激出鼻音与眼泪。  
他用尽自己一直以来培养起的强大忍耐力，不想在小暮跟前暴露丝毫懦弱与不适。他捏着被子，信息素却出卖他一样飙升些许，交杂满吸引人的香味。  
“按照常理说Beta也会受到影响，”小暮托了下镜框，说得一本正经。“你散发出吸引的信号我也可以闻出来，只是没有雏森反应那么激烈。”  
其实万夜当然明白这个常识，只不过瞧见小暮这般冷静，刚分化后体验这个情况里接触其他第二性别的人会如何的他，实在是看不出Beta的反应。  
“一开始进来时也让我有些无法呼吸，而且担心吸入太多会导致自己的冷静和控制力丧失。”小暮谈起之前万夜爆发时他首次踏入屋内的感想，这还真看不出来。  
“但现在你的信息素控制到正常范围，也被雏森临时标记，那么对于Beta的影响与诱惑力也大幅度减少。至少现在里面也有雏森的味道，更多是Alpha宣布所属的警告味，所以我目前觉得没有任何不适的影响存在。”

万夜摸了摸脖子后被标记时咬的地方，牙印还在。他的抑制环在小暮进来后被要求取下，这让万夜很在意，更何况小暮脚下还有个箱子。  
现在万寿菊的味道在自己体内，脖子后飘出来的味道自己也能闻到，万夜切身感觉到自己现在被雏森所属。  
“我问起来是怎么样的？”沉默一段时间后万夜再度开口，难得心怀渺茫的冲为Beta的同期问出了大胆的问题。  
小暮大概也没料到是这样的问题，眨眼同时稍微低头思索了下用词，“很…很好闻。”  
“只是柚子花的味道而已吧？”  
“如果是平日接触，我应该的确只是这样描述。不过现在这个时期…虽然说没有不适影响，但却能分辨出其中的诱惑力。”小暮努力组织语言的样子让万夜又尴尬又好笑。可小暮不自知，只是老实的给出他认为最精准的答案，“更香，甚至觉得‘甜’。那种能激起类似味蕾对垂涎食物所表现出来的感官，比如，觉得很可口。”  
“………”  
万夜一时无言，两人默默相望。  
给出答案的小暮此时依旧保持坦率的直视，仿佛在等待万夜的回应。  
对于这样的双眼，万夜表情更不知如何摆。  
“你需要拉开距离出去么…….？”  
“现在不行。”明明是吐槽，小暮却认真的阻断了万夜的发言，进行了任务讲解，“我需要帮你解决一下身体的情况。”

这种事万夜当然不是没想到，毕竟作为第二性别分化的Omega，经过这个过程是本来就能预见的。  
虽然他的情况有偏差——  
可是他从来没有做过爱，在教会里受到应有的书面教育对他的身份来说也有也被渲染夸张和掩盖的成分。而后来在五系，他接受的教育更加格式化，但也更加直白暴露，给他过去的认知带来了些颠覆性。  
不过这其中最主要的是，以前并没想过自己活下来的万夜从没想过要去经历这个。现在他脑子里的概念也只留在书面上，虽然知道这种事，可根本想象不出来任何具体的画面，就像是他只有一份简易的说明书。  
“你要…怎么帮我？”万夜有些难以启齿。  
再说现在他只对雏森有反应，更何况小暮是Beta。  
“奈落有道具，但我也可以用手指。”  
实在是看不出来小暮是害羞还是不会害羞，但他说的很直接，甚至把箱子提起来放在腿上打开。里面都是性爱道具，不需要问有这个在奈落是为了什么，这些显然都是为了应对这种情况而准备的。

此后的解答中，听得出全部都来自Doctor们的判断以及上面的指示。而小暮之所以执行，一方面是命令，一方面是他们的关系让他来进行帮助最妥当。  
这里只留了他们俩，也算是尊重了两人自尊心与羞耻心。  
万夜善于让自己表现冷静，可是这时候也难免在感到羞耻下表情一阵红一阵白，无法想象这种事自己如何接受令他目光不断的切换位置。  
“我自己也可以…”  
“这个恐怕有些为难，”小暮指了指他的腹部，“你浑身的缝合伤口还没痊愈拆线，而你自己来必定要更换肢体角度，弯曲身体，扭到伤口。活动剧烈性会引起伤口撕裂，甚至愈合不完善，所以他们才让我来。”  
之前信息素爆发时万夜就已经让身体受不住，他挣扎抵抗也让开始愈合的伤口被拉扯，难受的感觉在过程中也有感觉到。  
话虽如此，可要和小暮就这样来一场。道理是懂得，行为确实难的。

后来经过小暮传达，万夜差不多明白那些Doctor的想法了。  
首先他不能使用抑制剂停止发情，也不能自己随便乱做而恶化手术后的伤口。  
他也无法做形变更换手术。  
在校规和弥赛亚关系下，雏森也不能标记他的。但他被临时标记后，会对其他Alpha的做爱行为会自动抗拒，   
和身为临时Alpha的雏森相处，会有引起本能的做爱的意外，这其中如果标记了就会更糟。  
教堂一般使用的隔离方法中，其实都包括了使用抑制剂度过和直接进行第二性别更换手术，这点雏森当年就选择了前者，可惜万夜他这两样都不行。  
所以现在只能在没有自己临时Alpha的情况下用物理方法解决生理问题。  
那就是使用道具以及其他人辅助。  
Beta本身就对信息素很迟钝，他们影响和被影响都很小，不会有剧烈的生理反应。对于有Alpha标记的Omega，更是被影响几率大幅度减少，可以说出去感情的蒙蔽外基本不会被Omega的发情信息素所蛊惑到。  
这也是为何Doctor决定让小暮来完成辅助工作，不光是因为同期的关系可以增加隐蔽性，同时也考虑到小暮不会被强力诱惑的信息素弄的失去理性。  
令一点要讲的就是，他们不会真的用下体结合做爱，选择仅限于手指和道具，正如小暮所阐述的那样。

“虽然这件事很难堪，但现在只有这样帮你度过。这也是为了早日结束后，进行复健并且回到前线，当然也有机会进行手术。”  
万夜知道，这次的任务都是为了处理自己造成的影响和自己的身体情况。不管是小暮还是雏森，任务都不是他们本身最期待和想要的。  
不得不说，倘若这种事到头来最后手段是需要最靠近自己的Beta来辅助，他会多么希望能是小太郎来。但同时，他对于这种想法里的小太郎，和现在身旁的小暮，而或者被隔离开却受到自己影响的雏森都自责不已。  
再换一个角度来讲，作为任务执行的对象。是小暮的弥赛亚标记了自己，而小暮还要辅助自己。这种事大部分弥赛亚搭档都不可能心甘情愿的去接纳，就连他自己都觉得这种事有些承受不来。  
这回只能说是放手一搏了吧。

 

万夜答应了下来，小暮的状态也整个人从任务叙述的客观中和等待中，切换成准备执行的模式并调整心态。  
正是这时候，万夜真正感到刚才小暮和现在所呈现的氛围截然不同。或许之前小暮就是紧张的，而现在更是紧张。等到任务行动刚起来是，小暮是否内心在抵抗，并在试图说服自己按照所学习的知识来进行呢？  
总之，那份情绪的波动总算触及到了万夜。

玲琅满目还和这个地下研究场所格格不入的性爱道具被取出来后，他们一致选用了最基本的假阴茎。  
最初为了让不会主动打开后方的万夜放松，小暮打算用手指进行基本的扩张，而Beta所能做的都算是基本做爱流程。  
只是作为AO中的一员，万夜肯定需要雏森的信息素刺激来缓解自己及唤起下方反应。好在这事Doctor们自然也做足了准备。  
“这是什么？”万夜瞧见小暮从口袋里取出的一个小胶囊，莫名生出来种猜疑的态度。  
“是仿信息素的香，”小暮将其托在手里展现给万夜看。不过万夜虽然盯着那个东西，却没有碰，他更多是蜷缩身体，发情期足够消磨掉他全部的好奇心。  
“这也是我第一次看到，”说这话时，小暮话中的生气少了一半。“每个持有第二性别的候补生都要被奈落提取信息素样本，算得上是个人资料和识别，也是为了在第二性别引起的生理骚动下能研制出一定的成果，比如这个。”  
“我也会？”  
“应该是这样的，”小暮往后瞄了眼，意指那些不在场的科学家们。“真正的信息素会慢慢消失味道，所以这只是当时取出来后模仿其调配出来的相似的气味。我想御池你也很快就会被提取并制造出样本，这个是雏森的。”  
万夜也知道为什么小暮说这些时眼神黯淡了，同时也是第一次看到。因为小暮作为克隆体，本身身体就被动了手脚，并没有信息素产生，所以他根本就没有被提取过，更没有这种仿信息素的样本。  
“虽然不是真的信息素，但是可以根据你作为雏森的临时番的关系，对这个味道有反应。”回想着Doctor讲解的那些事，小暮不急着下手而是继续说起来，“而且你本身携带真的信息素。”

反正这边有手段帮助他解决被标记后Omega的身体反应，那么也就不用操心那么多。万夜受够了忍耐这种生理反应，他已濒临极限，豆大的汗水顺着脖子滑下去，被刺激红的眼眶被手和袖子擦了好几遍。  
“好了，我知道了，”总算听完小暮传达的一系列计时，万夜的耐心和忍耐力也差不多磨光了。他升高的体温让衣服下和蒸笼似的，不断从领口下钻出来盖去他脸颊上。  
“咱们开始吧，”他催促起小暮，但愿这事他们来都能今早完成。同时他用眼神指了指那个胶囊一样的东西，毕竟这个不可或缺，“那这个东西要怎么用？”  
“掰开后，它就会散发出味道。过一段时间后会逐渐没味。”这么说着，小暮就内着两头，像是要把胶囊掰开似的往上一撅。  
胶囊并没断成两半，而是弯成了V字形。裂开的内部也不是粉末，而是一层塑料膜的东西。可能是里面存在的化学物质进行了融合起了反应，同雏森信息素相同的生理性万寿菊香味飘出来。  
要问为何形容为“生理性万寿菊”，那是因为信息素本来就不是真的植物的味道，虽是万寿菊，但并不那么自然，具备着如“体味”的那种“温度感”。  
而这回的仿信息素味道，虽然也接近到完美，可还是给对信息素反应灵敏的人们造成了“化学感”的感想。  
可这真的很好用，因为闻到这个味道后，万夜渴求自己Alpha的大脑就对这个产生了欺骗性信号，仿佛雏森就在身旁。  
这层味道扩散进房间，和万夜身体里散发出来的Alpha标记汇合到一起去，就完全分不出来其界限在哪。  
Alpha标记的味道在体内时时刻刻都给身为Omega的万夜起到提醒的作用，现在更是唤起本能，也让万夜的信息素冲出来，浓度升高，裤子下淌出水来。

小暮趁着机会起身跪上床铺，他爬过去时还轻语着让万夜闭眼。  
万夜顺从了要求，想想看这也许也是让他逃避眼见的现实，而根据味道来让给大脑“误会是Alpha”，从而让下方松开的方法。  
就在他闭上眼时，突然被靠上来的小暮用一只胳膊抱住。对方另一只手也从后方扣住他的脑后，以不轻不重的力度引起他抬头，并亲了上来。  
不知是不是身体被这个假的Alpha信息素产生了“错误认知”，他真的没有他以为的那么反抗。  
尚存的理智让他意识到这是谁，难免引起吃惊，但为了彼此，万夜还是好好地接受下去。  
他试图抛弃自己过于理智的一面，把注意力转换到两人的碰触以及背景中的气味里。他从来都讨厌“欺骗”，可如今依靠身体的欺骗，也算是迫不得已。

 

此后小暮一直没说话，但他的呼吸拍上了万夜的鼻梢。随着亲吻的结束，万夜跟上了小暮的节奏，他被这样横着放倒在了床铺的被褥间。  
他不喜欢黏糊糊的裤子。  
这个想法就和被察觉到一样，下一刻病服的松紧裤就被脱了下来。绕在脚踝处时，万夜抬起膝盖帮了对方一把。  
他真的没有睁眼，不过相比用气味蒙骗身体，他现在更多的是羞耻心的作祟。他的确有点无法看过去，也不知小暮眼底的自己是什么样子，而他因为依靠别人的味道却和小暮这样相触而也有些无法直视。

对方的手从腿根间插入，顶开了他引发情期抬起的分身，拨开下方的睾丸，擦着他隐藏的私密处，就这样把整根手指钻了进去，一路冲向了后方，直到整个手挤出的空间迫使万夜不得不分开了双腿。  
“唔——…”细小的鼻音和舌根处震上了鼻腔根，万夜无法自控的想要夹住那只手。他几乎就没被怎么碰过身体，更何况是这样，所以他产生了抗拒，尤其是对方手中擦着下方分泌的液体抹过肌肤时，那份被裹满的触感令他打了个颤。

他们俩配合的不算完美，毕竟一开始完全摸不透对方。  
好在模仿雏森信息素的香起了大作用。  
Omega对类似自己Alpha的味道有着需求。身体没有过激的抵抗，就这样万夜第一次竟没觉得手指的进入太过难受。  
虽然后方只张开一半迎合，可小暮的手指已经有足够的空间。万夜的后方真的在渴求他的手指———Alpha的替代品进入。  
这点是否又刺痛他呢？他自己也没搞清楚。  
这是不同的情况。他大脑在名为“害羞”的感情诞生时，变得有些混乱。他无从思考这事，他也觉得万夜本身的意识也并不是如此。

万夜的体内湿润柔软，炙热拥挤。  
没有被开拓过。单单因为本能张开的内部，在这样紧致狭窄的条件下，已经算是相当放松。  
倘若是雏森的话——不得不这样设想——Alpha的信息素和Alpha的碰触的话，万夜应该已经无法维持理智，后方也会全打开吧？  
到底第一次凭借生理反应能打开到如何，吞下那样巨大的东西呢？  
这些在这个世界上，作为基础知识本来都写在书里，正常的发生。可此时此刻却充满了困惑和不可思议。

小暮和万夜两个人都没想过后续会如此顺利。  
在这样的情况与条件的性格下，内部真的被开拓的很快，手指立马增加，动起来完全就只剩下快感和满足还有…欲求不满。  
最后一层薄薄的理智被万夜自己坚守着，无论如何他都无法做到和常人那样放纵。化成最坚硬的壳，使劲罩在大脑中。  
只不过这层壳内部已一塌糊涂。他身体与精神分离，理性和本能分离，里里外外变成了两个不同的人。  
内壁兴奋的蠕动，包裹起小暮的手指往里拽去。  
万夜可以清晰的感觉到小暮三根手指的形状，还有抽动时每一个深浅位置。同时他也感到剩余的空间太多，根本填无法被手指填满，分泌的液体被挤出穴口边沿，让他不希望如此。  
眼角火辣辣的，被藏在眼帘间的泪水涩到。太阳穴咚咚作响，和心跳一样快。  
呼吸失控，每一股起伏都压出磨人的旋律，那是他自己也没听过的声音。  
虽然牙齿想要把这种声音断送，可却根本合不上唇齿。伴着鼻音间近似抽泣的哽咽，他像是个被折腾的幼崽一样委屈而让人怜悯。  
五指扣住被压在头下的被子，另只手握成拳头用背面顶上眉心，他为自己眼前盖上半面阴影。

小暮不自觉的也跟着万夜的呼吸节奏一起变得又深又沉还很急，每一口气都像是滚入他的胸口内被体温灼烧过后，再变成火焰吐了出来。  
心跳声就在耳边，从胸口最深处震动的身体，牵动着每根身影都在颤动，末端就这样打去耳蜗，传入太阳穴。  
他把万夜打开的双腿搭在自己跪开的大腿上，把自己围在其中，正面笔直对着私密淫荡的画面。可以清晰地看到自己手指淹没在对方体内，周围被他撑开的褶皱泛着水光，一片通红。  
每一次顺着抽出一半的姿态，他都能清晰地看到附着在自己手指上的湿热稠液折射出怎样的光泽，拉出的银丝化开在肌肤上的质感在他那种转化成一种声音，咕嗤咕嗤的跟着节奏跃动。  
Omega发情时根本不需要润滑剂，完全就是为了随时随地迎合Alpha而自动产生出有润滑效果的蜜液。减缓疼痛，初次的进入也能让这份惨烈的痛楚变成狂欢。  
小暮不禁手指动的更加用力，虽然内部已经松开，可是他的手指能抵达的深入并不多。  
他单纯的希望作出调动情绪，让对方在仿信息素的香气里放松更多。于是小暮的另只手抚摸上万夜的腿侧，接着用手蜷起后手背骨节的棱角顺着线条刮去了胯部。  
这份触摸造成了同Alpha一样的效果，完全被替代成了Alpha的存在。一股电流钻入脊椎，冲向万夜的大脑。娇小的男孩喉头滚动着跑出好似猫咪一样的轻叫，波动的颤音在尾部卷起色情的调子。  
Omega内在每个细胞都被唤醒，尖叫着，让肌肉不听使唤的抽动起来。身体每个部分都想要迎合并扑向进入体内的这个人，万夜那点理智也蒸发干了。

小暮驱使着指尖擦过万夜的肌肤，挑开了上方没有脱掉的衣服。万夜的皮肤很苍白，但也能读到下方的血脉。只是他很快就看到最下方的手术伤口，缝合线还在那里，皱巴巴泛红的伤口凸起来，格外骇人。  
这让小暮顿时清醒了不少，在触及那片泛红的范围之前，他收手了。同时万夜也像是被惊醒似的，突然动了下腰。缝合线在他的动作线，浮起一圈弧度，但又因为他躺回床上而再次展平。  
小暮知道自己不能随便刺激他，这也是为了术后的康复。所以他把对方被汗水蒸湿的衣服拉下来，重新盖住了那里。也不知道万夜是有意护住，还是无意，他盖着额头的手下来轻轻张开五指盖住腹部，压着衣服，把那里的伤口都收起来。  
他会在这时候想到柚木小太郎吗？会感觉到在体内的小太郎被这番Omega激起的异样吞没吗？  
或许面对有那样思想的万夜，这种时候所有人都会产生这种疑问。但万夜还是接受了这种处理方式，那也是为了怀抱着小太郎的意愿，活下去吧。

 

在手指已经满足不了后，借着后方完全敞开迎接，小暮抽出手指，终于把道具送了进去。  
他用自己手指上的粘液涂抹在在假阴茎的四周，当然他还是用了一些Doctor准备的润滑剂。不过这尺寸不可同日而语，送入后就把万夜内部顶开，滑入的过程明显带着摩擦。  
万夜不禁感到塞满撑起的闷胀，他不禁挺起下方，哼出不适应的声音想要摆脱。不过小暮还是扣住他的胯部，按住他，用适当的速度往里。  
到底还是Omega，内部松软后这样大的东西也能吃入很快。即使耗费了一点时间，但全部都进入了。应该是身体已经认为这是自身的Alpha所谓，彻底放松了警惕。  
万夜很纤细，虽然之前训练和任务练就的肌肉尚存，却也因为这几日的折腾和手术后以及一直以来的营养失调而变得很浅。他消瘦不少，腹部和肋骨的轮廓相应的也显眼许多。  
深深的呼吸在腹部起伏间可以看到下方骨骼模糊的轮廓，而内部巨大的人造肉棒更是模糊出一条形状。小暮拿着末端帮助万夜抽动起来，而那个巨大的物体前端，竟然隐约给万夜干瘦的小腹戳起缓和的小鼓包。  
小暮把他的腿分开更大，湿答答的手握住万夜完全坚硬的欲望。万夜眼角刺激的眼泪终于滑落，他身子耐不住快感在床上左右摇摆，将衣服卷起，蹭得乱糟糟。  
挂满缝合线的躯体如同作画般于他的动作间浮动这不同弧度，有规则的跟随下方的动作颤抖，却也坚强的连接着刀口两端。

手里的动作变大，万夜的声音变高。小暮的注意力不知道何时溜出他的控制区，集中在了手中被传入的力度，还有体内荡漾的无名情绪。  
他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，好比松懈了体内的哪个区域。可惜自己也不知道是哪个区域，但却让身体暴乱，汗如雨下。衣服都湿透了，领口扇出的体温变成热沙上的风浪。  
自己身体竟然也在跟着动，压着床铺的骨架嗡嗡的引出震鸣。伴随手里操纵着那个道具前前后后出入Omega的身体，他自己也前后摇摆。晃着的腰在空气里竟酸楚酥软，神经于内部不断的急升一种难以言喻的振奋。  
他被万寿菊和柚子花的芳香吞没，彻底沉入在这篇过于香甜的海浪中。屏住的呼吸每一次都是竭尽全力洒出，但又夹杂的信息素们顺着鼻腔跑去他的脑子里。  
明明对于他只是一种过强的味道而已，却有些神魂颠倒。

套弄万夜下方的手也变得用力，他摸索这个部位的形状，却并不为此羞耻。他只是在描绘罢了，为了神经的渴求。  
小暮张开的嘴口，不知何时为房间提供了另一层声音。绵长又深邃，如同叹息在延续，又像是感慨的长吟，最后又在激动中重重的画上句号。  
汗珠顺着脖子而下，又因为他摇晃的身体甩出。滴在他自己的手上，掉在身下湿答答的褥子上，又或者渐到万夜粉红色的下方。  
这时候可以说他们俩多少没有那么完美的默契，因为两人的呼吸节奏并没重合，反而错开分了高音于低音，却也恰好完成了彼此意识中的催化。  
小暮觉得自己裤子下也是潮湿的覆盖着一层，从他几乎融化的体内流出了些什么。他明明理智的部分知道那是什么，原因是什么，可统统被抓入思维的深层，不露出表面。  
不论是汗水，还是身体对于这幅场景分泌的情欲，他都将其埋在身子下方，不去思考不去纠结，就这样融入到这个香甜迷乱的空间当中。

当白浊顺着万夜呼出的声音喷射出时，小暮挺住的手被淋满。  
有什么在他身体和精神中也得到释放，眯起的眼中变得模糊，镜片甚至被体温烤出一层似有似无的雾气。  
他跟着万夜一起完成了一次高潮，那是不会释放也不会爆发的高潮。被牵动的身体在变成他自身后，又不由自主变得激昂，终于在顶点寻见了新的方向，使得他再次抓住意识后让自己寻找原点。  
大脑泛白。他们彼此一上一下维持着躺着和坐着的姿势不出一语，只有喘息的声音一层叠一层，顺着身体呼吸的动作抖落。  
万夜睁开的双目也是模糊一片，他看不清是谁，但大脑渐渐往正确的方向爬去。他的鼻尖依旧贴着万寿菊的味道，而他的信息素也平息不少。  
他想，这是小暮。  
那一刻他回想起是谁后，胸口腾起一阵痛楚，却又挂着太有热度的温度。酸楚的窜上他的鼻腔，他朦朦胧胧勉强吸了口空气，被声音叫干的喉咙滚落处不成词的声音。  
他也不清楚大脑想说什么，想叫什么。这只能称为是“声音”，而不是“语言”。  
这一刻驱使他的是想法，还是Omega残存的本能？  
他不想呼唤雏森，也不想念这小太郎，但也不想喊出小暮。他是不是会无疑是的顺着身体的意愿变成最基本的生物，叫着Alpha这个单词呢？  
他当然不想，所以他没叫出来。卡断的词变成含糊的发音，被一口气给断送掉。

万夜抽搐的手指没法伸直，可是他却微微抬起个高度。他的目光也在模糊下拨开泪水，找到了小暮燥红挂满汗珠的脸。  
小暮僵硬的五指还抓着那根假阴茎。现在他像是用尽了最后的力气，将其拖了出来。万夜摆动头部，哼了几声忍了过去，淌这晶莹的液丝把那个东西从体内吐了出来。  
小暮用手腕拨开对方挂在自己膝盖上的双腿，他用跪得麻掉的小腿支起身子，摇摇晃晃的放高自身的位置，甩手便将手里的脏兮兮的道具摔在了床旁。  
这时候小暮才发现自己裤子下有多湿，几乎把他的后方浸泡起的裹住。那是一种恶心的感觉，他想要擦干后换衣服，只是这层意识也很单薄，并不能支撑他的行动。

没能站起来。麻掉的双腿没了控制，小暮往前跌下。本来就往下滑至鼻尖前的镜框，这次也跟着歪出去。  
万夜透滴落的泪水留下的缝隙里找到了小暮。他下意识用抬起的手缓缓伸去，想要接住掉下的镜框，却无力扑空。  
小暮的眼镜擦着万夜的胳膊落下，掉在万夜身上，又滑落到一旁的床间。但谁也没去捡，只是让它留在那个地方。  
小暮倒向万夜，不是晕倒，只是有些累。如同想蜷缩着逃回安静地带的孩子，小暮携带着空气里情欲的花香扑了上来。  
但他还是有意擦开身子，贴着万夜身侧躺下，只为了避开万夜的伤口。他的手还落在万夜胸口，他的腿压着万夜的一只腿，两人的身子紧密的粘在一起。  
失去眼镜的小暮就这样一同枕在万夜的被子里，彼此的额前的发丝交错着成同一颜色下的黑。  
热度于他们肌肤的接触面上升温，同时其他地方又因为冷静后汗水的蒸发而受凉。两人就这样抱作一团，呼出的气体带出自身的体味，共同化作这里的第四种味道。  
万寿菊在逐渐变淡，向着消失走去。而柚子花却还在绽放，但也像是入夜般温和些许。  
这是一场没有结合的高潮，却对他们来说耗尽了太多。


	6. 留有味道

万夜的发情期在那日小暮的辅助下度过后，他后来只经历了两天不到。  
对于第一次经历的Omega来讲，这时期过短，但也是因为身体素质影响和生理性紊乱而造成的。  
好处是他可以不再被这生理表现折麽，还开始了复健。但坏处是他也很容易收到影响，更何况敏感的Omega在Alpha多的情况下本来就容易被促进提前发情。  
O校的Alpha可不少，虽然曾经Beta更偏多，但现在剩下的几乎大部分都是Alpha了，这对万夜不利。  
在这短短却难熬的两天里，万夜一次都没见过雏森，但两日都和小暮度过的。但他们的对话相处时间不多，因为万夜差不多都会消耗过大和精神疲劳晕厥，在输液里也挺过了一段时间。  
小暮则在这段时间里，尽其所能的控制好了自己，但精神和体力上也有所消耗。  
即使Beta再怎么对信息素迟钝，他被近距离淹没在爆发于发情期的信息素中还是会被影响。  
不得不说，Omega发情期散发魅力的姿态，即使不善于也不愿意这样的万夜，在小暮眼里也会产生变化。  
这也让两位同期之间的关系变得有些尴尬。虽说这里经历过种种事的他们在这时候能很好的保持着关系，却还是有点微妙。  
雏森则完全被从万夜附近隔离开，但听说他因为小暮被要求一直做辅助工作而提出过更改方案的要求，却没能成功。

“小暮去好好泡澡休息吧，”可以离开房间的这一日，万夜用两只手拍拍小暮的双肩，但却是强颜欢笑，“你身上已经全都是我的味道了。”  
小暮歪头瞧着他，推了下眼镜，并没在意，“这不是问题。现在你已经没事了，我身上的也能处理掉。”  
他将目光落去万夜脖子上的抑制环，“你也拿到定做的两套环了。相比泡澡，要不要去吃饭？御池你已经不需要只打点滴了。”  
万夜把对方的话在内心思考了会，好想并不想拒绝，但最终他还是摆摆手催着小暮去休息，“我就不用了。Doctor Seven还找我有事，还有程序没做完。你去呗，啊，不也有人来接你么。”  
“…？”小暮顺着万夜目光看去自己身后，长而金属白色的走廊尽头，恰好从出门那边拐来了雏森。  
万夜应该是顺着这个角度看到的，而不是闻到。毕竟不管万夜开始雏森都带着抑制环，即使再怎么是彼此临时的AO，这个距离也是闻不见的。  
雏森注意到两个人已经看到他了，所以他也停下懒得过来，一只手插着口袋懒懒的在尽头对他们无声的摆摆手，招呼他们过去。  
因为万夜发情期的结束，雏森的隔离也简短的结束了。他看起来并不打算把那事当着面说大，表现的一切如常，也许也是顾及到万夜和小暮的心情。  
“就这样，我走了。”万夜拍了下小暮后，隔着距离同雏森对视了几秒，什么也没说旧玩笑似的推了把小暮，自己掉头朝着奈落深处走去。  
小暮站在两人之间，他收回给万夜的最后一眼，再回头看去雏森时，雏森已经把招呼的手尴尬的收回敞开的制服口袋里。  
卷发的青年瘪着嘴，无话可说的皱着鼻子深吸口气。然后他挑起眉头委屈的对自己的弥赛亚撅了下嘴，耸了耸肩。随后他就换成正常的模样扬起下巴点向小暮，有甩头指向出口，示意小暮和自己走。

“他说Doctor Seven还有事找他，”来到雏森身旁的小暮边一同离开奈落一同解释句。  
雏森哼哼鼻子应去，半扶不扶的搭着楼梯扶手，指尖滋滋的划过表面。接着他解开一样的眨眨眼，不怎么吃惊的补上句，“哦，奈落那些人是要提取他的信息素样本吧。他分化后还没时间提取过。”  
小暮想到他们用的那颗像是胶囊一样的仿信息素香，万夜的味道以后也会被调配出来相似的吧。只是小暮没经历过，他无法想象那是怎么样的过程。  
“想不到他们搞出了那么了不得的东西，”雏森爬完楼打开门，像是给感慨中添上层不怎么心静的情绪，门也“咚”的一声开得特别响。  
雏森知道仿信息素的香在这回事件里被怎么使用的，因为第一夜小暮回来时雏森就闻到和自己信息素一样的味道，也就从小暮口里问了出来，毕竟他作为相关者也有知道的权利。  
小暮在那个时候才知道，这东西是在雏森沉睡的期间内制造出来的，以前并没有，因此雏森也没见过，倒是有听过这种研究的假设。  
雏森听后也没很吃惊，可现在提到后又特意感慨了一句，反而表现出他对这东西的复杂心情。

“小暮，去泡澡吧，”注意到小暮的沉默，雏森也觉得不要提香这个事，免得这人又想的太深。他抬手把后方跟上楼梯的人拉过来，搭着肩凑上去逗他。  
“还是先吃饭吧，”小暮用伸出手指拨了下肩头的胳膊，但雏森也没下去，他也没用力。不过后来回小暮先出门走在了前方，导致没跟上节奏的雏森也不得已就把胳膊放了下了。  
“喂，当然是先泡澡换衣服后再去吃饭吧？”谁知雏森在后方叫住他，语重心长的订正，“你沾上的味道…现在去食堂可就有点麻烦了。”他也是为了小暮好，才这样给出最合理的建议。  
小暮没话说了，他想起刚才万夜也提到过。自己肯定是在万夜的病房里呆的太久，接触的太多，才有些麻痹，觉得几乎闻不出来且不没有大问题。或许沾上的味道已经使他习以为常。  
低头深深吸口气，小暮闻到浅淡的一层柚子花香。这个味道已经没了诱惑性，在他的鼻子里只是类似植物香味。而虚拟万寿菊的味道早就没了——  
如果现在靠近雏森的颈后，就能嗅到真的味道吧？  
他禁不住考虑起这种事，回忆起这两日内同万夜所处的房间，那里都是雏森的味道。  
换句话说，他第一次闻到那么浓烈的万寿菊香味，第一次在雏森的信息素下渡过那么久的时间，对此在那个味道里身体正起着难以言喻的反应——  
他忘不掉。

“现在我在你旁边没问题吗？”小暮躲在镜片后观察起雏森的脸色。  
按照情况来说，即使万夜的味道已经不是发情Omega的味道，但也是正经八百的Omega气息。就像雏森安排的那样，如果去食堂或者在任何走廊里遇到其他Alpha候补生的话，多多少少都会引起细微的反应，更别说这是雏森临时Omega的味道。  
听此询问的雏森不可否认的迎合目光，嘴角的弧度也懂得气氛的收起不少。“我没事，你让我镇定许多。”说完这句后他忽然一笑，弯曲的眸子又变回那副轻浮的模样，的确像是没有任何被影响的不适，“你不愧是我的弥赛亚，谢谢啦。”  
说的是两天前那件事吧？当时小暮化作雏森在本能力寻回自我的道标，而那也是小暮主动提出后雏森所承认的事情，事实也证明了一切。  
可…小暮不知现在自己是开心还是不甘。  
对于唯有自己做到的事并被肯定，他感到无比的开心和满足。同时却也对于自己只起了让对方镇定和冷静这点有所失落。  
他是不明白为何自己存在这样的想法，难道这也是自己对于被抹消“自身”所产生的失望么？

只得到小暮无声的默许后，雏森在微妙的气氛里仿佛寻到了什么。他苦闷的心情传入表面后却只化成不经意的动作被掩盖，手擦过脖子上的抑制环，竟浮出层汗。  
“一起泡完澡去吃饭吧，”不知怎么就又把话说了一次，给空间增添了声音。雏森啪的拍了下自己弥赛亚的背，看到眼镜后方的那张脸被拍痛的皱起眉，他这才多少放松下去。  
然而他没细说的事很多。  
比如他并不是一点影响也没有。  
毕竟他是万夜临时的Alpha。即使站在这里，他在闻到柚子花香后皮肤下也痒痒的，附了层鸡皮疙瘩。  
可那不是因为小暮。或者这也是他在了解旁者信息同时自己苦闷的原因。  
以及他也承认自己幻想过多次对方会有的味道。不是来自一嶋，而是小暮自身，独一无二的味道。虽说从没有明确的设想，永远只是个自动浮现于脑中的轮廓，但那是属于小暮留给他的印象。

两个人穿过走廊，步去了他们俩的房间。  
他们之间不再有任何味道。  
不管是被藏入环内的，还是本身被消除掉的，而或者沾染上的。  
他们并肩的距离里只有空气真正地在流动。

 

…  
…  
…  
…

 

脖子后传来火辣辣的痛感，像是后方发根都跟着烧起来似的。那片肌肤的被类似小刀的工具浅浅的刮破一层并被针头一样的东西扎入提取了信息素。  
万夜被告知结束后，便像是被打完疫苗的小孩子一样，被要求拿手按住后方压在伤口上的小棉花球。  
有一段时间他都要维持这个动作垂着脖子压住棉花。新拿到的抑制还被他装在口袋里，而一旁完成了提取工作的Doctor Seven则迫不及待要去进行下一步，比如保存和调配心累的信息素。  
这位科学家正佩戴着Beta很少用到的抑制环，还开起了隔离面具。原因是提取过程偶尔会刺激腺体，散发大量的信息素，这是在近距离下以防万一而必须遵循的规定。  
因为信息素离开体外是会很快消失的，就连临时标记的信息素也会随着新陈代谢而消失，所以把原样本保存起来确保到能调配出仿香时，都是争分夺秒。为了确保不会意外丧失味道而需重新提炼，万夜在此期间都要等在外面。  
他坐在信息素库外的长椅上，周围都是金属光泽的银白色。地板很光滑，他能隐约看到自己模糊的影子，出自意外事业周围都空旷的不行。  
据说在之前Doctor Ten叛变的爆炸中，这里也遭受到一定破坏。虽然数据库都有着很好的防震和防炸措施，可因为那次损伤太大，周围地方的塌陷让数据库也不稳，据说有一排的保存箱裂开，里面保存的仿信息素样本全都损失干了。  
不管是死去的候补生，还是毕业了的候补生，信息素作为他们存在过的证明，全都保存在这里。  
明明在外面的世界他们已经是不存在之人，在这里也会为了国家随时凋零，却仍被以一种味道而留着。只不过说到底，这都是为了研究和未来的发展做的“备份”罢了。

万夜不知自己坐了多久，这个隔层走廊里始终就他一人。他轻轻的揭开棉花，感觉到因为血干涩而粘住的几根纤维拉扯过肌肤表面。破皮的血止住，掌中棉花被点上了片浅红色。  
此时反方向的门打开，Doctor Three端着平板电脑走进来。他一边目不转睛的研究上方的数据，一边大步流星向着信息库走去，鞋子在光滑的地板上擦出响亮的声音。  
但是万夜叫住了他，提出了小小的要求。  
“我想闻一次小太郎信息素的味道。”  
小小的棉球不经意间从掌心与衣服之间掉落脚边，可是他并没注意到。心跳也在变快，是不是小太郎也在催促自己，或者也在为他的提议而吃惊呢？

最终，他取得的只是一片小小的试纸。  
就和在香水店里会拿到的试纸一样，只是根毫无特殊的纸条，在末端点上了仿照柚木小太郎的信息素做调配出来的香。这个味道短短几分钟就会挥发掉，而这个样品也早已不是真正从小太郎体内提炼出来的了。  
万夜捏着这根纸条，又一次独自坐在回了长椅上。  
隔间走廊里依旧他一个人。天花板，墙面，而或地板，都隐约映这他一个人的倒影。  
他把纸的前端贴向鼻尖。传来的味道熟悉又陌生，但很符合小太郎。  
并不是惊艳或者稀少的味道，而是普通到不能再普通的水果味。  
是橘子。  
淡淡的，香香的，像是隔着橘子皮还没尝到里面的汁。  
普通，安定，又香甜。是不会让人把心思放上去的味道，会被埋没在大自然当中的味道，然而又总是出现在心头，被简单的喜欢上。

万夜从来没有就机会亲自闻一次小太郎的信息素。  
因为过去迟迟没分化的他，根本无法闻到信息素。  
可是现在分化了，他也没有了机会。  
他永远都无法亲自闻到小太郎真正的味道。

他曾从同期们的攀谈中听说了小太郎的味道，将这个偷偷藏入心里，作为了一个概念。  
他其实于脑海中模拟过无数次闻到的感觉…因为很简单，现在闻到的和他想象的没有差别。可也有所不同，到底是什么呢？  
是温度吧。  
身为味道的信息素，却带着层温度。  
像是体温，又像是环境，还像是某种声音，和某道身影。  
好似秋天的感觉。烤橘子的香味，那种暖烘烘的氛围。  
明明只是单纯类似橘子的香气，万夜却联想到了这种事，好比太过普遍，从而能深入他的心底，放他安心。放入真的变成了柑橘，化入口中，让喉咙和鼻子都酸酸的想要流泪，但其实味道甘甜得令他笑出。

仰起头，缓而深的送入空气。  
脖子后的伤口被动作磨的发烫，却推动起他脑海深处旋转的回忆。那些颜色都被体内的金秋拉入怀抱，橙色化作涂料给万物抹上阳光的色调。  
男孩合上眼，入睡一样平静的迎来清香。  
他身子轻轻往后倒去，昂起的脑后靠在了长椅后方的墙壁上。所有的肌肉都松弛下，所有的心情都平复来，而所有的痛苦和思念都沉淀进心中。  
他用两根手指压着那片单薄的纸片，贴附在鼻尖前。流入的空气都变成了柑橘的甜，跑入他的体内。  
胸口跟着睫毛一起颤动不已，他抿住唇拉住了抽动的嘴角。他把滚烫的空气吐出口，吞下橘子的凉风，把好的都送还给了体内的那个人。

仅仅几分钟存在的味道。  
仅仅是轻薄的一根白纸。  
也留给他了短短的重逢。


	7. 本能欲望

万夜开始进行复健，他和小暮碰见的机会也少了，更不用说雏森。  
因为不是彼此的弥赛亚，所以万夜和雏森的也不会需要一起行动，因此作为临时的AO他们在保持距离的情况下也就不需要再进行隔离。  
复健用的训练场里除了万夜，还有其他因为别的任务而负伤的几名候补生，以及负责帮助他们康复并查看身体情况的研究人员。而这些人全部都为Alpha，就连负责万夜的都是身为Alpha的Doctor Three。  
幸亏有抑制环的掩盖，作为Omega的万夜在没有和这群包围他的Alpha引发麻烦。  
在这几个复健的人中，一些人早已知道万夜就是上次引发骚的人，自然而然他是刚分化的Omega一事也传开，毕竟等级5的浓度可是很罕见的。  
万夜有意和周围人拉开距离，所幸其他人没想靠近他建立关系。更何况能看出来他刚失去了弥赛亚，所以没人会不知趣的来打扰。

问题是，每当康复训练结束后，他们都要去淋浴间清洗并进行复查，这时候所有人就不得不取下脖子上的抑制环。而在这时候，万夜总会招来其他Alpha有意无意的目光。  
他知道这些人几乎全是无意识的，是出于Alpha面对少有Omega出现而作出的本能反应，但还是令他难受。  
当处于这种情况下时，他体内雏森的信息素本该也冒出来的。Alpha的味道会一边对周围的其他Alpha宣誓“物有所属”，一边威胁性把那些视线在短时间内给驱逐开。  
可是万夜的不同，因为万寿菊的味道越来越淡，几乎他自己都闻不到了。  
这样算来，距离雏森那次标记已以来经过去几天，临时注入的信息素已被排出体外。更何况他之前经历大量射精，雏森的味道想必是已经流光了。  
只是他不想在自己没事的情况下就去频发的麻烦对方，说白了也有自尊心与羞耻心在作祟。他想着几日复健结束后再去碰面也没什么，就目前来看他调整的非常顺利，能比预计的更快回归任务。

可惜有些时候条件总是无法被个人意愿所控制，反而会在自然的筛选里向着某种可能发展。  
比如…  
比如万夜的身体还是因周围Alpha过多而缓慢的快速的催化出发情的前兆。毕竟Omega本身处于Alpha多的环境就是会提高几率和提前生理期，他从没料到自己会那么快步入发情的弥留之际。  
起初只是觉得很热，皮肤发烫，汗液变多。但他认为这是复健带来的影响，身体在努力中消耗着能量。可是当他被停下来后，他发现Doctor Three等人好像都开始在意起他这边。  
直到他完成自己这回的康复训练冲了个澡出来，他被Doctor Three拉到了一旁，却意外瞩目的引来剩下人的全部目光。  
“御池，你没觉得自己身体有变化吗？你的信息素已经逐渐从抑制环下泄漏出来了，虽然只有一点点，但这段时间里已经飘得到处都是，我们都闻得见。”  
万夜下意识摸了下脖子，忽然意识到进来这里后那个嗡嗡声是什么。看来在他去淋雨更衣期间，训练室的风扇已经被打开，说不定还开了过滤器。

原来小腹内发热的迹象并不是他消耗过大，腿发软也不是因为劳累，他烦躁也并不是单纯因为心情…虽然他知道Omega的处境，却没想到这么短暂的两天内，在大部分时间佩戴抑制环的情况下，自己还是被影响了。  
他咬紧后牙陷入茫然混乱的思绪中，面临无法手术还随时会被催化发情的窘境，他既痛苦又无力，一时找不到话可说。  
“刚才我联系了雏森，他马上过来，”Doctor Three翘着二郎腿坐在板凳上，他鼻子和眉头都锁得很深。也就是说万夜的Omega信息素逐渐开始发出诱惑Alpha的信号，给他带来了影响。  
万夜下意识想说什么，但又无话可说，毕竟叫雏森来是符合条规的。  
也许因为他身体的变化被提醒，大脑和注意力都开始有意识的去注意体内的变化。变得敏感的五官开始夸大他的感受，比如鼻子更加敏锐的捕捉到自己泄露的信息素，并觉得变浓了。还有肚子里也滚烫，下方的肌肉在抽搐，后方发潮发软。  
他的上半身以腿为支点不稳的晃了圈，接着抬手扶了把墙。Doctor Three问他要不要坐下来等，但他却拒绝了。  
他察觉到各种视线赤裸的刺向他，可奇怪的是他不但不觉得恶心，竟还会因是来自其他Alpha的而感到兴奋。他害怕这个想法，不安的压制身体产生的“期待”深呼吸了好几次。

 

万寿菊的味道——  
万夜闻到了很熟悉的味道，同时也是唯一冲进他大脑的Alpha信息素。  
对方没有掩盖，显然抑制环被摘了下来，并且有意释放。  
他立马睁开眼抬头看去，同时其他在场的人也都盯着门口。  
雏森千寿双手插着口袋进来，脖子上竟没有抑制环。他特意释放的味道正在给这里的Alpha们施压警告。  
“你们的训练都不做了吗？”虽扬着笑意，可雏森开口却话里带刺。  
那几个候补生表情各异，但随着他的讽刺也别开目光。其中也有些人不自觉的提高了信息素，从普通的抑制环下丝丝泄露出来，看来是Alpha和Alpha之间的竞争意识所造成。另外有人则看向万夜，但也很快在雏森目光下移开眼睛。  
Doctor Three不知何时开启了隔面罩，一副嫌麻烦又不想被干扰的苦相抬起屁股从万夜身旁的椅子上离开。他揉着自己不利落的头发转移阵地，顺便还是冲雏森使了个眼色叫他快点解决。

虽然现在最初的临时标记已经没了，可雏森还是不自觉的对自己标记过的Omega产生占有和保护的欲望。当然，如果标记后这种反应就更强烈。  
这些知识他虽然听过，但从没体会过。现在他自己也有些心生惊异，并对自己在这种态度下靠近万夜而无法心平气和，不过他承认在这时候对于万夜发出的信号以及周围都是Alpha的状态，他已经感到急躁。  
但他的真心实则不想霸道的占有万夜，也不是要拘束对方成为自己的Omega，再说彼此也不是弥赛亚，条规也更不允许种事发生。他用“理性”和“两人的关系”还有“任务目”的清醒自己，好不被产生的本能心态过去趋势。  
可他有那么一点点失败…  
别的候补生不用说，经过自控的培训以及有彼此弥赛亚关系的辅助，他们都已经控制了自己体内产生的欲望。再怎么在意，他们也回到各自的训练里去了。  
只是奈落派来辅助复健的医疗科学者就不同了。除了没有自己稳固的自控方法，显然对安危方面也有些过度担忧。  
比如其中一名年轻的研究者就还在盯着他和万夜不放。他应该不是Doctor中的某一位，应该只是助手，却也是个Alpha。  
这名研究人员的信息素有些不自控的冒出，虽有抑制环但也已经可以让人分辨出类型。  
距离他较劲的万夜显然感到不适，试图拉开距离不让自己被Alpha的味道吸引，从而靠在了之前扶着的墙上。  
雏森往前大跨一步横在了那人视线前把万夜挡在身后。发现研究人被他的行为刺激得皱起眉头后，雏森露出优势的得意模样，顽皮的挑高眉角，冲那人打了个响指。  
“他由我来标记。这是一岛给的任务，不用你来担心。”  
那个人反而一副回过神的模样开始发慌，直到一旁的Doctor Three重声清了清嗓子，那位年轻的研究者才移动步伐回去他负责看守的候补生那边。

 

雏森转过身时，万夜正侧着脸看向斜前方的地面。他垂着睫毛遮去眼睛，毫无表情，跨下肩膀把手插在口袋中，一副装作无事的模样，但他贴着墙壁的身子暴露了想要远离这里的心理。  
“我还算着时间觉得差不多日子了，”雏森挪着步子走到他跟前，从正面把他困住，“以为你主动找我，但你没有。”  
如同泄气后毫无挣扎意识的孩子，万夜不加遮掩的叹了口气，无言的把头转了回来。他没和过去一样去顶雏森，也就是说他承认了这事且无话可说了吧。  
“我刚打算抽空主动来找你，”雏森抱起胳膊同时抬起肩整了整姿势，一副前辈的模样的望着眼前的人。他收起自己的信息素，顿了顿继续讲到，“没想到却先收到奈落发的通知，说你有情况。”  
万夜撇着嘴摆出副无意细听的模样等着他说完，这画面看起来相比同僚，更向说教赌气还不听话的兄弟俩。  
“生气了？”万夜插了一句，末尾还疑似疲倦的叹息声。但他的确有听进去雏森的话，也有在苦恼自己的行为带来的结果，以及揣摩对方的态度。  
雏森挺意外会听到这种问题出自他口，便转而好笑起来，可他又懒得说写什么，便粗略的提起肩给否了，“没。只是提醒下我的任务，以及希望你配合。”  
万夜先前的态度伴随嘴角似笑非笑的弧度而得到化解。他昂起下巴，眼角缓和但却藏着深意，无法描述他具体是什么状态。  
他依旧双手插着口袋，随后歪过脑袋有些倦意的支向一侧的肩膀，“是么。我知道了…”他口中拖出的话音嘶哑又缓慢，好像着用尽了所有力气一样放的很轻很淡，“我会配合的。”  
雏森感觉不出来有敌意，也没有厌恶和烦躁的情绪。反倒在现在这个环境下，万夜像是从内部隐晦的表达出信任和安心，给予了雏森一种模糊的肯定。

雏森从之前就有注意到万夜态度的转变，也很明显。毕竟刚刚失去小太郎，万夜整个人的消沉程度可想而知，而两人之间的牵绊却有让万夜被迫改变和成长着。  
现在万夜的心情时时刻刻都是刺痛而沉重的，即使他坚信小太郎就活在身体里成为他的意志和动力，但也不能让人都忍了他作为人类的感情在时刻滴血。  
所以自小太郎离去以后，万夜很少笑出来，说话也没有过去那副没大没小玩闹的样子，也不会对雏森表现出孩子气的态度，更不会对其进行毒舌的语言攻击。而对着小暮，万夜反而显得更加平稳而亲近，虽然距离依旧维持，但也许这个气氛建立与他们是真正的同期之上。  
而现在，他们俩就像是各自带着习惯性掩盖心思的面具，却又在面对对方时透露出了点感情，并且在某一点上达成了一致。  
彼此都能读懂，但又不去挑明，甚至到自己这边时还是会加以掩饰。总之这种微妙的气氛，在两个都不懂得直接坦白的人之间形成并流动着。

此时此刻的这情况也够万夜受得了，毕竟雏森稍微捉弄的释放出一点自己的味道，就能足够引起万夜的反应。所以雏森也决定行动起来，想去化解之前的气氛。  
“很好，赶紧弄完离开这个地方吧，”雏森欠身凑近万夜，表情为之一变挂上了往日那副轻巧的笑容，抽出抱在胳膊里的一只手，竖起手指指着对方鼻尖，“你也受够了吧？”  
他现在必定是站在万夜这边的，帮对方脱离困境也是他的目的。  
然而万夜演绎出的情绪则和他相反，正故意摆出以前对他不亲近的模样，白了眼就抬手推开了他指过来的手指，随后像是没骨头似的晃着身子侧过身。  
“啊，行吧…辛苦了——…”不乖顺的拉出这话，万夜低下头解开抑制环，柚子花的香味顿时冲着雏森迎面甩来。言外之意就是叫他赶紧开始吧，但也暗中附和了对方要带着他离开这里的建议。  
当然，万夜的信息素这次完全跑出来，顿时两人感受到目光聚集到身上。  
雏森像是故意要招惹这群在场的Alpha一样，更加靠近万夜，完全把人遮住，随后露出饶有兴趣的目光越过肩膀扫了眼屋内，便又在人们复杂的眼神下背回脸去。

万夜的情况本身就很特殊，突然分化加上信息素大暴走，还恰好身体情况无法手术或者使用药剂，也没有一个Alpha的弥赛亚在身旁。  
这种案例在教堂里很少发生，而让其他弥赛亚中的一个担任其临时Alpha的案例更是少之又少。即使再怎么清楚这是迫不得已的任务，其他人也还是会对这种事心怀好奇和不解，说不定现在都在琢磨他们俩的心境呢吧？  
雏森不打算迎合他们的想法，也懒得操心外人的反应。他抬手拍上万夜头旁的墙壁，支着身子往前倾去。  
像是第一次他去标记那样，他的另只手绕过万夜深浅，怀抱住对方的脖子，而手就这样搭上对方另一侧的肩膀。  
贴着万夜的颈侧肌肤，雏森利用中指翘起末尾的黑发，让对方脖子后的腺体位置更加无阻碍。之前的牙印早就消失不见，而上面的一小片浅红应该是之前提取信息素是刮破的部位，已经脱痂。  
他咬了上去，借用站姿往下压。万夜也因他的施力而向下晃晃身子，不过被他抱着的胳膊稳住了。  
他大量注入自己的信息素，同时也闻见万夜的信息素反倒有所收起，也没了招惹Alpha的甜腻诱惑，更加平稳下去。  
完成了这件事后，两个人不发一言的各自把各自的抑制环戴回了脖子上。冲Doctor Three打过招呼后，他们俩便一起离开了训练室。

 

…  
…  
…  
…

 

“今天有重要的事宣布哦，所以才把你们叫来的。”百濑站在台阶上端，搓着手前情身子，皱起眉头的目光满是担忧的面向万夜，“但更主要的是…御池，是要跟你说的大事。”  
“新的弥赛亚，对吧？”万夜的态度不温不火，腔调介于冷静和忍耐之间。装作不在意，实则是迫使自己承认。  
他瞄了眼门，简略的说，“在这里我就闻见了。”  
被万夜提醒后，百濑便立马苦恼的鼓着腮帮子，“都说要好好戴着了，真是的！啊！他啊…”百濑又急切的冲万夜道歉并解释起来，“他还没习惯戴抑制环，好像他以前不怎么戴，来这里的时候他也没戴着。”  
“我们也一起叫来，是因为临时标记的事情吗？”小暮从门的方向收回目光，对百濑给出自己的理解。  
“是的，不过我已经解释过了。还有，他也是刚做完准备成为候补生的，今天只是来让你们碰个面。他后面还要去单独训练，需要赶上的课程还有很多，毕竟和你们的进度不同，但是资质与实力很好哦。”

这时门被推开，明明还没叫他进来，新人就先自己闯进来了。  
他抬着胳膊，手中捏着接下来的项圈，咧着嘴满脸赔笑的样子伸着脖子，跨着滑稽的步伐往这边走。同时他还侧着眼神小心的询问，“这玩意点了下后突然就收紧，我把它拔开后它就扣不上了…我弄坏了？”  
“啊——？！”最先叫起来的当然是百濑。代理系长几步冲下台阶，穿过其他三个人让开的路，哼这鼻子跑去新人跟前夺了过来，“刚拿到你怎么就能弄坏呢？不要用暴力对待它啊！！”  
新人个子又瘦又高还很结实，但与身高不符的是，他脸上倒是满是年轻人的朝气与爽朗，比这里任何一个人看起来都充满活力。此时更是被百濑的高音弄的呲牙咧嘴做鬼脸，还双手合十道歉撒娇，不老实的样子像是个惹事后还不乖乖反省的高中生。

 

“总之——！这是杉浦Rene，现在起是御池你新的弥赛亚。”在简单处理完那个坏掉的抑制环后，百濑转过身把新人介绍出来。  
杉浦从刚才开始就没好好听百濑唠叨，歪着脖子绕过人就在往这边瞧。他也肯定是得到过信息的人，很快就锁定了万夜。现在更是眼前一亮的朝着百濑指的方向自来熟的跑到万夜跟前。  
两人从身高到体型再到外表年龄，都有着明显的对比，远处看还没感觉，现在靠近就把杉浦整个凸显出来。加上他毫不不管理的信息素，使得万夜的表情立马扭曲。  
“你是个Alpha，”一旁的雏森抱着胳膊审视这个新加入的，态度竟少见的显得几分苛刻。  
“对啊，前辈～”雏森爽快的回应，对着雏森和小暮咧开嘴乐起来，完全没有因为对方也是Alpha而表现出本能的戒备。并且他还指着雏森，笑嘻嘻的眨眨眼，“是你吧？临时标记万夜的，据说你的很好闻哦。”  
雏森笑而不语，但气氛也没把杉浦击败。他反而像是这个话题结束似的，又把注意力放在了万夜身上，拍了下巴掌，“我读过你的资料。既然我是你的弥赛亚，还恰好是个Alpha，那不正好吗！换我来临时标记你就好了吗？”  
“Rene——！”百濑慌忙阻止他，头疼不已，“你信息素控制的训练还没弄完——”而一旁的雏森则嘴角抽了下，万夜表情又僵又冷，小暮则目光紧追着他。  
“别突然叫我的名字，”话从万夜嘴里挤出来，强调的态度直接砸向杉浦，都顾不上一旁想叮嘱杉浦的百濑正在发话。  
可惜杉浦不为所动，他甚至对刚才百濑的话充耳不闻，兴趣点自由发挥起来。于是他弯腰凑近万夜，知难而上的迎去万夜的目光，夸张的吸了吸鼻子，“哦哦，能闻到一点呢！真好闻。你是什么类型的信息素？”  
“不要随便贴过来！”万夜立马捂住脖子上的项圈，往后半步同这人拉来开距离，警戒着把这张新面孔整个装入视野中好捕捉一举一动。  
“毕竟我是Alpha吗，被你吸引也是很正常的呀，”杉浦眨着眼理所当然的解释。“别紧张，反正好好相处咯。我会保护好你的，万夜！”他眨眨眼，用舌尖舔了舔嘴角，直白的不行，“听到说我的弥赛亚是被别人临时标记的，还真是吓一跳。所以标记的话——”  
说到这里，他毫无征兆的抬胳膊搂住万夜的肩，像是熟知许久的关系拍了拍万夜。

被临时标记过的万夜对其他Alpha的碰触更加敏感，而现在加上他对杉浦的初印象并不好，排斥反应很大。他的信息素不自觉的变大，即使在项圈下被压制，也能被察觉浓度。  
他一把推开杉浦，挥掉搭上来的手，恶狠狠的瞪过去。小暮和雏森下意识也作出反应，算是对Omega这个情况下的理解，因此纷纷靠近万夜身旁。  
尤其是身为临时Alpha的雏森，他对眼前这场面以及对方说话的态度感到很不爽。占有欲和保护欲不断滋生，虽然他有克制自己维持距离，并体型自身的立场，但他还是大量发出信息素穿透过抑制环对Rene发出威胁。  
“嘛嘛，放轻松嘛！我又没做什么，”撅嘴委屈巴巴的杉浦就像是只没心没肺的大狗，顽皮的态度实在是让人无奈又气不打一处来。甚至他这时候还不忘指着雏森开玩笑，“对了，这第二个味道就是你的吧？果然很好闻，和Omega 一样。额…也对，资料上提到你以前也是——”  
“以前怎么都无所谓，”雏森打断他，摆出前辈的态度压低嗓音，“你先把你自己的味道收起来。平时走在路上就这样，你是想怎么样？”  
“我只是忘了啦！刚才被那个项圈的东西卡住了脖子，突然腺体被压迫我很不舒服嘛，我很少戴这么紧的，”杉浦装得老实巴交，一边解释一边点着脑袋把信息素收起来，雏森和万夜也算是不计较下去，各自也把味道藏回了项圈里。

啪的一声洪亮的敲打，杉浦顿时被百濑的拖鞋打得喊出声来。  
他捂着脑袋睁大眼慌张的模样，根本就是个没长大的孩子。  
“好了，会面就到这里！你现在赶紧给我去上信息素课程！！你这样乱来，临时标记的任务怎么能给你啊——！”百濑被逼成操心的家长，又是着急的老师，更是个崩溃的前辈。他拿着拖鞋一指门口，就把杉浦往外轰。  
“啊啊我知道啦！知道啦！”新人嘀嘀咕咕的敷衍，但回头瞧见万夜时还是一秒变得乐呵呵，连连摆摆手道别，却还来不及说啥就被拽出去了。  
屋子里剩下的三个人不自觉的松了口气，久久无言，而万夜的心情显然掉入了低谷…


	8. 骤变转折

“哟！”  
突如其来的招呼声把小暮吓了一跳，他从手里的资料前抬起目光，正巧和举着胳膊摆手的杉浦撞个正着。  
杉浦嘴巴还维持着“哟”时的造型，但很快就往后咧嘴乐起开。他这人眼睛总是又大又亮，睁得炯炯有神，随时随地都很精神，性格也很随性还放得开。  
确定小暮已经发现自己，杉浦便立马笑开了花，小跑几步追过来，就像是碰到了老熟人。  
实则…小暮和他并不熟…  
自从第一次会面后，小暮也就碰过杉浦两次，而且都只是路过。杉浦作为新人课程和他们不同，一般下课也就去缠着万夜。  
不过小暮没看到万夜的身影。今日万夜因为定期检查没和自己还有雏森去吃饭，所以小暮好几个小时都没见过过万夜了。  
顺便一提，定期检查结果如果非常良好，万夜有可能得到第二性别变更手术的机会。

杉浦怀里抱着洗漱用具的包，敞开的制服与挽起的袖子下有汗渍，或许是刚完成了今日的训练课程打算去洗澡休息。  
“御池的话，我没碰到他，”想着杉浦会不会想要去找万夜，所以小暮主动开口。毕竟他也想不到杉浦冲自己那么热情的理由。  
“没啦，我没找他。”想不到杉浦却否认了。大高个青年睁着眼一脸无辜的摆摆手，又指指后方来的路，“万夜在房间。刚才他说我一身汗味不让我碰，就凶巴巴的轰我去澡堂。”像是回忆起被嫌弃的画面，杉浦咧着嘴挤眉弄眼，“我叫他一起去，他还偏不去，不知怎么就生气的把门给锁了，我现在都进不去哦。”  
杉浦自从第一次认识，就对万夜直呼其名叫个没完，被吼了也不管用。万夜自然不开心，可现在也早放弃任由杉浦喊自己名字，大概认定自己的挣扎无用吧？只是绝大数时间，万夜都对杉浦都爱答不理，甚至没叫过杉浦一次名字。  
小暮回想起万夜以前就不去和小太郎泡澡的事，但那时候的原因自然会现在不同。可即使大家都知道了他和小太郎的事，到现在康复后万夜也一次都没去过澡堂，也没和小暮他们提过。小暮在内心盘算起来，自己是不是可以找个机会邀请万夜去。彼此坦白一下心情。

杉浦自然没发现小暮脑子里想了那么多事，他自来熟的靠近，毫无私人空间的距离感，“他以前也这样啊？”  
“他以前也不去澡堂。但我觉得他的味道不合适在公共场合取下抑制环，”小暮简短的分析并不是要安抚杉浦，而他更在意刚才对方提到的一句话，“你说他不让你碰，你是要怎么碰他？我是说…他现在也不合适被其他Alpha碰，会让他不舒服。”  
说完后又觉得有些不妥，小暮又推了推眼镜多补充了句，好划分立场，“虽然你们是弥赛亚。”  
“我知道的，想多啦！”杉浦举起没抱东西的那只手比划出投降的姿势证明无辜。“我没那个意思，只是普通的人和人之间的距离和肢体接触罢了！”他说的极其轻松，殊不知这也有问题，“再说他可是我的弥赛亚啊，被我碰一直不舒服可怎么弄吗，所以干嘛不还我标记啊。”  
“当时的情况特殊，雏森也是在执行任务。而且你现在也没被批准，由经验丰富的雏森来标记御池，我觉得也是确保安全的最佳方案。”  
面对小暮一本正经的解释，杉浦却不正经的做起鬼脸，指了指被迫佩戴的抑制环管他抱怨，“他在屋子里可不戴这玩意，一直用你家弥赛亚标记的味道对我威胁，不让我靠近。叫雏森…来着？他味道这时候意外的烈，可把我逼的远远的呢！”  
“这是被标记后的正常现象，加上你也是Alpha，可能会造成困扰。”对杉浦的抱怨，小暮表现的很淡定。他冷静的给出自己的想法，等待对方的理解。

杉浦突然没了声，睁着眼撅撅嘴，把小暮的话给吸收紧耳朵里。可他依旧摆出张不理解和奇怪模样皱起眉头，天真的眨着眼睛在小暮边上迈着步子晃荡。  
“喂，你真的不那么介意吗？你的弥赛亚临时标记别人。”他拍着小暮的肩询问，但又赶紧表示无害的大笑起来，“我知道这是任务啦，必须这样处理。但是呐，你看，执行和个人心理没关系吧？干着事也可以思考别的吧？”  
杉浦摊平空着的手，一左一右摆着拿肢体语言阐述理论，“所以啊，你自己内心就不会或者嫉妒吗？有那么点渴望吗？虽然我是第一次碰到弥赛亚，但你们一起很久了吧？”  
小暮首次在杉浦面前沉默了，对于如何回应对方的问题感到犹豫。只是他也不懂自己犹豫是为何，毕竟他一向直白，所以还是断断续续的给出回答与疑问，“任务的理论是正确的，我认同并且提出支持…我没有后悔和讨厌这件事的必要。但…你说的嫉妒，是在说标记的事吗？我是个Beta——”  
“是Beta也可以嫉妒啊，而且是Beta才会更嫉妒吧？”杉浦开口很直接，让小暮赶到胸口一阵难受。但说话的人却并没停下来，“我可是很嫉妒的哦，自己的弥赛亚被临时标记。接受任务的执行理论和目的。也不妨碍我嫉妒吗！”  
“你想要…标记御池吗？”小暮没由来的紧张，拿着资料的手也捏紧。  
“我知道规定不让啦，他也不让我来，而且现在的工作不合适，所以我不会那么做的！但作为Alpha想要标记自己的Omega搭档这点我也不否认。不会你和雏森是弥赛亚吗？我觉得感情更容易在这个时候发挥超出本能的需求啊。即使是Beta，你当真没有幻想过被对方标记吗？”

小暮透过镜片视线已经不再是盯着杉浦，而是笔直地往前，寻不到方向。  
或者说他的视线就像是被眼镜片挡住，又折射回了瞳中，钻回大脑里，窥视自己的内心。  
他鼻子里的万寿菊，只是万寿菊。对他来说，只是淡又仿真的花香，毫无性欲可言。  
可如果给这个味道标上“雏森的信息素”，他就会好在意。  
当他那次和万夜在房间内打开了仿照雏森味道做出来的香时，他不自觉的也开始感到那股万寿菊的味道变得与众不同。  
明明熟知那一切都是环境和身体反应还有心理造成的错觉，可他就是无法自拔。现在他看到的内心也返照出u一样答案，他真的明白到，这个心态并不是信息素引起的，则是雏森本人引起的。

忽然小暮的肩膀被按住往后拽去，思路也被强行打断。他连忙往后退一步稳住平衡，往前牵动重心同时要回头反抗，却因察觉到对方鼻子贴上了自己脖子后方而被震住。  
杉浦趁他陷入沉默时绕去了他的后面，并随性的擅自闻了他的腺体的位置。呼吸喷上去，让小暮竖起了汗毛。  
“我之前就想问了，你不是味道太淡，是根本没味道吧？”  
小暮猛的转身后退，和他拉开一人宽的距离，以正面面对对方。  
杉浦因小暮突然转头而吓得直起脖子往后缩了下，吃惊和单纯的表情被多夸张，仿佛他才是被吓坏的那一方，顿时营造出“粗神经”的形象。  
“是人体实验时被摘除了吗？还是被做了手脚？”杉浦几秒就恢复了往日的模样，并投出好奇的疑问。  
杉浦查过的或许是他最初的资料，至于他是一嶋克隆体这事似乎并不清楚，因为小暮严重怀疑杉浦知道的话说不定就会直接说出来之类的。可是这个猜测方向倒是没有问题，虽然没被摘除，但的确是被动了手脚。培育出来的他没有味道，而那个腺体最初也是为了后期成功后，手术开发直接成为Alpha——也就是一嶋一样的味道。  
“没有味道更好，”小暮压低了嗓音，情绪这个东西碰到一嶋和自己的事情后就会调动出来，每个音调都像是子弹似的从喉咙地下射出来。  
杉浦多少还是知趣的，在感觉到小暮情绪不对后，他就自顾自的耷拉下嘴角做了个鬼脸，不继续追问。  
“对了！”像是要转移开话题，杉浦突然回到小暮前方，爽快开口的方式仿佛刚才什么都没发生，也让小暮的注意力被分散开，“一起去泡吗？”  
小暮的目光在杉浦脸上和举起的洗漱用具里来回扫过，可是他的心情已经被毁了。他闭着嘴就是最好的回答，所以杉浦也就摊开手结束了对话，后退几步冲小暮摆摆手打算离去。

“小暮。”  
此时雏森的身影出现在了小暮后方，不过他发现杉浦也在后便闭上了嘴，却还是直径走向了自己的弥赛亚。  
雏森自觉的站在了小暮身旁，瞥了眼小暮的脸色后，他又不动声色的瞥向对面的杉浦。虽然他没写在脸上，可眼神里还是散发出狐疑与质问的目光。  
可惜杉浦对他无声的询问倒是毫无察觉，也没打算老实听话。所以杉浦冲他打了个再普通不过的招呼。  
见此状况，于是雏森也没打算继续暴露自己，反而顺着杉浦的表现露出轻佻的笑意，扬起下巴回应过去。  
“我在想你怎么还没回来，”再度开口，雏森却不是对着杉浦说的。语句流露的过程中，他的目光也逐渐从杉浦身上回到了旁边人的脸上，“还好吗？”  
小暮的确是没料到雏森回来找自己，明明自己只是被耽误了几分钟罢了。  
刚才的对话显然影响到了他的心情。对于自己的身份还有对于雏森的感情，从之前的相处到现在的转变，都此时此刻在他大脑里飞快的掠过，一时之间让他无法回头面向雏森说些什么，因为他也不知道。  
“嗯。”  
有一点是确认的，那就是对于雏森曾对自己说过的话，还有一直以来展现的感情，小暮是有感觉的。他的心态在改变，在冲着身为自己弥赛亚的男人而改变，所以他才会有了模糊的感情，但没颗感情都极富冲击力。比如，嫉妒。  
“你们碰到的？”雏森又看向对面的新人，但兴趣不大。  
杉浦好像也没什么要和他们继续讲的，便理所当然的晃了晃手里的东西，进入到普通日常的对话当中，“我是要去泡澡啦！据说你们这里的澡堂很不错。”  
“那你还是早点去比较好，后面人会多，”雏森这话讲得有理，却气氛暧昧不明，看得出是催对方赶紧离开去办自己的事。  
杉浦听出来也不怕，自己一门心思放在了本来的目的上，道别后绕开两人小跑离去，他轻松的脚步根本就是没把刚才的气氛放在心里。

 

后来，小暮没能找到机会邀请万夜去泡澡。  
他也没有机会搞懂自己嫉妒心是从何时诞生。  
更没有对雏森表明过杉浦和他聊了什么。

任务开始。  
他怀抱着自己是雏森的弥赛亚的心情，带着一起活下去的意志上了前线。  
但是没能回来。

小暮被抓走了。  
被Focus机关洗脑成了杀人机器。

他——  
对雏森开了数枪。

 

…  
…  
…  
…

 

警报还在响，实验基地的工作人员都慌乱的疏散当中。北方派入充当警卫的人员和支援的人聚集到一起，在楼中搜索日本潜入的间谍。  
他们的人刚才被打伤，资料数据被盗取，药物样本也有所丢失。只是对方那边也有中计，彼此双方都在时间线上赛跑。

“太糟糕了吧？我下面可都起反应了。”  
杉浦直白的话从室内角落传来，让确认没有追兵并串了密码的雏森无语的转过头，而他焦灼的内心已经把耐心耗干，但又无能为力。  
“我下面也很糟糕好吗？！”雏森大步流星的从门口赶来，对着一个和自己同样情况的Alpha也懒得选择用词。他拍了下杉浦的肩指指后方，要求和对方换位置。  
杉浦身后露出的是瘫倒在墙角里抱着肚子蜷缩的万夜，呼吸困难的他不断吞咽空气，让锁着加强版抑制环的喉咙滚动着。即使这样强力的封锁，也无法抵挡柚子花的味道逃出来。  
虽然还没强到拦不住，但这个距离足够他闻到。自己临时的Omega对他发出了信号，雏森顿时觉得他的头发和汗毛一样都要竖起来，有什么冲顶顶在他的胸口和西方，几乎要把他推着压过去。  
像是被猛的打了一下，他把精神牵挂在时空边缘，从牙缝隙里倒吸口气。如果说加强版的抑制环都能闻到一点，那么打开后还不知道会如何，万夜的信息素应该已经抵达等级4。

“要做的吧？这次是真的吧…没时间，开始吧。”万夜吞了口口水，强撑着开口。他每发一个音都在哆嗦，大概组织出一句完整有条理的话就已经快花光他所有的理智和逻辑性。  
万夜深知自己的身体情况和目前条件下唯一的解决方法，他也很明白他们三个人此刻糟糕的处境。此事必须速战速决，别无选择，所以他要求自己立马执行这件事，为了任务不得不丢弃羞耻心，即使这是他最不愿预见的情况。  
见万夜要自动解开项圈来吸引自己，雏森连忙按住他的手阻止。不过临时标记关系的他们相互一接触，雏森就感到手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。万夜鼻音撩人的呻吟了声，就立马自己捂住嘴低下头去，这也让雏森一惊下立刻松开了手。  
定了定神后，雏森冲用余光质问自己的万夜叹了口气，下定决心后点点头，“在执行前我有事要找百濑确认，等我一下。”这样说完，雏森便扶着墙起来，一边接通联络一边背过身走向了万夜反方向的墙壁前。  
《雏森！御池还好吗？情况如何了？》  
“我和杉浦都有反应了，御池的话他的理智可能持续不了太久。”  
《是么…》  
“百濑，我有事申请——”

 

在竹内修三和敖德萨65以及Focus机关的事情后，世界变动，同时教堂也失去了一名候补生。  
只不过即使如此，小暮洵依旧活在北方。作为他弥赛亚的雏森，是唯一可以去救他的人。只不过身重数枪的雏森，以惊人的生命力挺回了教堂，但同时也在濒死边缘徘徊了一场。他康复到可以复归也是用了一小段时间，即使这已经是他能做到得最快速度，却依旧不是他能拥有的最佳身体状态。

只是还没策划如何去找小暮，教堂这边就收到了另一则消息。虽然信息量不够充足，却时间紧迫。  
某个实验所暗中和北方挂钩，而且focus机关的人曾经和这边有来往，违背北方规定偷偷往这里带入一份实验资料，并且要求实验所的人暗中帮忙研究这种药物。  
虽然Focus机关的所作所为已经天下大白，但是这件事曾一度也是瞒着该机关进行的勾当。现在他们相当低调，甚至内部大部分人并不知道真相，误以为是自己这边研究所的研究项目。  
至于Focus机关目前的情况对这个实验所内部是否有影响，那个实验是否还在进行，药物有没有成功，是否用在了其他地方，都没查清，变成了一个盲区。所以雏森，万夜和杉浦就不得不潜入进去。  
据说这家研究所主要研究的是信息素的控制和干扰，还有遗传基因以及对于人体内生理性控制的研究，想要让人脱离生理控制，或者不被第二性别的决定驱使。  
但因为这个说法和理想过于天真，早到了其他大型研究组织的反驳和轻视。这也是为何他们如此默默无闻，不会成为焦点善于隐藏的原因吧？  
看到这事有北方介入，药物畸形也是来自北方的人体实验用药，那就不得不给予处理。同时信息素影响和操控的药物如果出现，也有可能会以后成为世界战争的武器，毕竟那样能轻易干扰他人的行动，以这点来看也需要制止。

雏森遵循了任务安排，当然他也得到一个消息就是，这个研究当中或许可以找到让小暮清醒地方法。虽然这件事同这个研究所本来的研究目的无关，可是北方加入的东西隐瞒了多少就不得而知。  
三名候补生分别以不同的身份进入，以不同的职位混入不同的小组。杉浦以保安身份彻底严查了这个大楼的安全系统和人物的进出情况。万夜以新人研究人员的身份加入实验辅助，同时寻找药物样本。而雏森则以技术人员的身份了解了这里的操控系统和数据以及各阶层人员所能启动的权限。  
仅仅几日的潜伏，他们就可惜的发现这个药物虽的确有过，但是却研究失败了，只留下了失败的样本还没处理，资料也很少，目前并不会再有其他的进展。  
可北方还是希望能消除那时候药物被人偷偷弄来这里的行踪和记录，所以已经开始暗中策划毁掉这个研究所。  
这里的几个员工和保安全部都是北方的人，万夜他们也就计划变更，试图保住这里的人和拿到资料以及失败的样品。好在这个药物和Focus机关的关系对外不能大肆张扬，所以北方行动也很低调，人数也比想的要少。

其实雏森他们目前最后一步已经搞定的差不多了，也引导事态发展让这里其他人员在不知情下撤离，资料和样本平安到手。却没想到有计划的不光是他们，北方还是跟上了他们的速度，轮人数还是比他们三个要多的。  
以身份能最快接近药物的无非就是万夜，他拿到了要拿到的东西，但是却因为北方的突破而把他们三人的计划前后打乱了顺序。  
在脱逃与制服的过程当中，一名先前晕倒没能脱离现场的工作人员醒来，并误以为万夜才是窃取药物造成研究所要被消灭的罪魁祸首。从而他趁万夜应付伪装成保安的北方间谍时，拿起了桌子上用来给实验动物注射的药物注射给了万夜。  
这个药物只是一个连半成品都不算的基础药物，只是类似于促使发情让信息素不受控的单纯药物罢了，唯一不同的是，之前这里掺入了一点其他药物，迫使信息素味道提升循序，并且发情中并呈现出相持反应。  
如果不是已经标记的关系，那么药物试验对象将不会去迎合吸引其他性别者，反而会严重排斥和不适，从而在疯狂折磨的发情中无法得到其他人辅助泄欲和标记，身体和精神都开始崩溃。  
本来这事可以逃出去解决，但是要效果强，万夜的身体无法忍受。信息素干扰后爆发，就连现在加强版的抑制环都压不住，后方可能会更加浓烈，飙升到最高等级也不一定。自然，这个情况给雏森还有杉浦也带来了影响，他们的行动也收到了限制。  
但这不是最致命的，最致命的是如果信息素越来越大，可能就让他们成为了靶心。这样根本就是吸引那些北方的间谍，暴露了位置。所以在发生这个事之前，他们必须帮助万夜发泄出来体内的药物，减轻信息素的干扰，让他们都解脱出来后能够继续行动。  
好在他们都摸清了这个建筑和系统模式，摆了敌方一道。他们蒙蔽过去回到了之前被北方人员搜索过的资料室躲避，篡改了内部系用的密码，黑掉了监视器，目前暂时不会有人再回来这里调查。

 

“现在就在这里解决，”和百濑通讯后的雏森严肃的开口，“虽然这种事很难堪，这个地方又不安全，可是只有这样才可以减弱气味，也可以让御池在清醒的情况下继续行动。”  
说到这里他看向万夜，虽然难以启齿，但万夜虚弱中对上来的目光却很坚定。不管再怎么羞耻，万夜都决定放手一搏。  
雏森叹了口气，一字一句的说出直白的语，“这次必须进行后方的交合。药效太强，手无法满足你，而且我们也被影响。加上也没有道具，只能在这里尽可能做了。即使有我，也会痛，只能忍着了。”  
杉浦这时候也转过身，确认外面没人后他往这边走近几步，听着雏森传达的话，脸上表情也是无法用一两个词形容。  
“这个药物对没标记的人最为致命，但是我临时标记了御池，所以我可以让他放松，这件事也只能让身为他临时Alpha的我来做，不过——”  
话题一个转折，顿时另因为外两双目光中的疑问与不安。  
“有个任务给你和我，”雏森突然看向杉浦，示意对方过来。杉浦指了指自己又探了探脖子，走过来时却被雏森按住肩膀一把拽过来。“现在我们要进行御池的临时Alpha更换任务，保持好你的理智。”

室内的气氛顿时凝固。


	9. 临时任务

雏森坦白这是他刚才临时提出来的，而他的理由也通过了代理系长百濑的确认，进一步说，一岛批准的。  
理由很简单。  
雏森无法高频率的呆在万夜身边，所以也无法时刻充当他的临时Alpha。假如这次行动只有万夜和杉浦这一组弥赛亚出动的话，那现在这个状况就一发不可收拾了。不光万夜无法泄欲行动，还会有不必要的生命危险与人员损失，以及暴露被抓的几率也很大。  
当初雏森标记是因为当时没有其他更合适的人选，而杉浦当时信息素控制的培训还未完成，自控力还没被认可。不过现在杉浦已经完成课程，并且出过任务。即使是初出茅庐的新人，也已经担负起一名候补生的职责，能力基础上也被认同了吧。  
此后雏森就会去营救小暮，这是作为小暮的弥赛亚必然会有的行动。作为弥赛亚之间的事，肯定也会和万夜的事划清界线。那时候若万夜若有情况，雏森自然无法顾及。  
这点万夜知道也理解，听完后没有任何反驳与不满。他早已因自身情况牵扯上其他弥赛亚而压力很大，现在维持Omega的身份就惹出这么多事来，他也开始不安于自己无法脱离雏森。  
他需要弥赛亚，需要杉浦。他需要走下去，所以在他可以达到手术要求前，他都会带着这样的性别，以最有效和最有必要的方法坚持下去。  
只不过为何雏森现在这个关头下实施，是因为他和杉浦都在，而万夜在这个药的情况下只对他不排斥，所以他想用自身为对方Alpha的身份以“欺骗”来进行交替。  
意思就是，他不会进入万夜体内，但他会用自己的信息素让万夜的身体被“迷惑，达到主动放松的状态。  
这样既能凭借此刻万夜对自己的依赖来抵消“抗拒”，也能在吸引开万夜注意力的情况下让杉浦趁机进入后方，帮万夜发泄并临时标记。否则万夜是无法对杉浦打开后方的，甚至会因过度不适而生命垂危。

“御池，可以接受吗？”雏森单膝蹲下来查看面露苦涩却红晕潮颊的人。  
“什么可不可以的…”万夜大口呼着气，生硬吐出疑似不愉快的话，“都这样决定了…就，不要废话…开始啊。”  
嘴巴上还是不饶人。  
“我可没想过一上来就是我哦，”杉浦指了指自己，“我先保证一下哈，我还是和Beta做过挺多次的，Omega倒是很少。倒是万夜是第一次吗？你以前就没——”  
“没有过！”万夜恼羞成怒的瞪过去，喘息大到像是要缺氧。  
杉浦撇着嘴若有所思的点点头，又看到雏森也在无语的试图用眼神给予提醒，可是杉浦还是想都不想的继续开口，“虽然我技术好，也会有那么一点点一点点一点点的痛哦！”他用两个手指间比划出小小的距离，完全就是副事不关己的模样。  
一旁的雏森都忍不住白了他眼，紧蹙眉头确认这对新弥赛亚之间完全没有磨合迹象的气氛，差点要破口而出些什么话，结婚还被杉浦给抢先发言。  
“毕竟这里也没有准备工具——”  
“没有工具这事不早就明摆着了吗！！”万夜发火起来，这句一爆发后耗费干一大半力气，汗都甩了出来。“不要在那边抱怨个不停…！谁都不是自愿！”  
万夜竟艰难的挪动身子跪了起来，不过膝盖太软他只能往在分开膝盖跪坐在地上，酥软的要令他完全扑倒。不过他有意用这个靠近雏森，抓住了肩膀扣紧。  
雏森默默配合了他，万夜比他想的要果决。所以他捧住对方软掉的腰抱到自己身上，还帮忙让胳膊也套上自己脖子，接着以自己作为支撑帮万夜跪起身。  
他们各自身上还穿着这里的工作服，作为实验小组的万夜还有着一件拖地的白大褂。雏森要求他脱下来，并为了清除一会射出的精液而铺在身下。

“喂…你要等到什么时候？”发现杉浦看戏似的杵在一旁看着这边的准备过程，趴在雏森肩头的万夜顿时表情一变，冷冷的发出询问，“现在事态多紧急你也不是不知道…！我一个人就算了，雏森也在这里，不要一个人随便拖延任务进度！”  
先不说杉浦，雏森反而是吃惊的那个人。因为这是万夜第一次好好叫了他的名字，而不再是“新来的”。也不知道这是因为有一个新来的人了，还是说小太郎死去后万夜态度转变，不再装出任性的模样来掩饰了呢？  
“没啦，我只是觉得你是不是正在下意识维护自己的Alpha，就观察了一下吗。话说他对同为Alpha的我有敌意吧？虽然我是你的弥赛亚，”杉浦强调同时，从万夜看向了雏森，还乐呵呵的眨眨眼，“所以等我进去万夜里面时，你可不要失控呀。不过似乎你也没进去过。”  
“喂？！”万夜难以置信的阻止自己的新弥赛亚继续说下去，不过也晚了，“不要拿弥赛亚的关系和各种事开完笑！”  
“御池，算了吧。”雏森抓住想要转身训斥杉浦的万夜，将不冷静的人拉了回来。  
万夜一向对杉浦放置和无视，但这次也许是身体关系，他难得那么激动。

雏森无语中多少也莫名窝火，因为他这次任务目的有一半是为了自己的弥赛亚，他的状态也连日因小暮的处境而变得很糟糕。  
他理性的让自己冷静后处理这事，同时也为了不把万夜卷入更糟糕的境地。他不会失控后搞垮自己这边的人，也不会伤害对做爱毫无经验也不甘愿的万夜。  
但对于这对弥赛亚的关系如何处理，他现在是真的没有心思帮忙考虑和给出建议！这事都要那两个人以后自己想办法，毕竟雏森这边和小暮的关系已经很紧张，他实在是心神疲惫。  
“先不说我怎么样，你才不要失控啊，”雏森抬头看着站到万夜身后——自己对面准备蹲下来的杉浦，露出前辈的口气冲这名新人施加教育和小小警告性的报复，“如果你敢射进里面，把他真的标记了，就不要怪我代替百濑惩罚你了。违反规定的后果可比你想的严重哦。”  
面对雏森恶劣玩味的一抹笑，杉浦夸张的做了个鬼脸，装模作样的摆出被警告吓到的样子缩缩脖子，却还是一副不认真的态度。  
先不管自己擅长不擅长应付杉浦的性格，雏森暂时没心情分析。他只能用前所未有的严肃丢给杉浦一句“存好你的理智”，便开始了任务。  
他扶紧万夜的双肩让对方离开自己肩头抬眼看过来，彼此都做了个深呼吸。“取下抑制环吧，我会用我的信息素控制你的。虽然这里隔离很好，但太浓了还是会暴露的。”  
毕竟作为信息素和第二性别的研究所，这里的信息素样本和促进的药物自然很多。为了以防意外，整个建筑都用了隔壁墙，开着排风扇和过滤器，就连这样的资料室也是。  
不过浓度太高还是很难被彻底挡住的，更何况他们现在不可能开启这间屋子的排风与过滤器，因为这样在系统上就会暴露房间的使用的异样。

万夜和雏森同时取下抑制环。  
果然，柚子花的味道再也憋不住，一下子冲出来。浓度很高，令另外两名Alpha都浑身一震。  
这就和被风暴袭击了没什么两样。还好万夜被药物注射时间不长，没被更进一步的刺激，也没有瞬间大爆发，否则这个屋子大概会成为这栋大楼最瞩目的地方。  
雏森立马也放出自己的味道，但他的信号也提到很高，好去压制对方。这是一个很危险的过程，如果压不住，自己的也急速攀升，很可能就突破了隔离被敌人发现。  
所以雏森发挥了自己最好的控制力和良好的经验与成绩，在危险边缘小心的控制自己味道的等级，仔细观察万夜的情况。  
万夜还没丧失自我，他还能确切的意识到眼前这个Alpha是雏森，而且知道对自己有利。所以他试图跟随了雏森的信号，他整个人的精神屈服性的被压下，整个人立刻显得乖巧许多。

雏森采用了最快最直接的方法控制自己的临时Omega。他扣住万夜的脑后，用力拽进怀里吻了上去。  
拥抱和接吻本来也是临时标记的一种形式，只是更浅和更缓慢，持久性也低。不过现在在临时标记的认可下，这样接触可以让Alpha很好的锁住自己的Omega，将其控制住。  
万夜突然被自己的临时Alpha大面积碰触，不可控的感到既兴奋又刺激，身子激动到颤抖。他在恍惚里不安分的扭动几下想要挣脱，因为本能叫他去迎合对方以及作出诱惑行为。可雏森没有任由他被本能拉走，强硬的将其圈在臂弯里没让他乱动。  
唇舌相击，黏膜接触使得Alpha的味道更多的渗入，逐渐把Omega的注意力抓走。万夜慢慢安静下来，顺从雏森的安排，味道也降回正常发情水平，而雏森依靠标记权利把其掩盖住。  
万夜变得很听话，可雏森根本没心思注意这新鲜的一面，只是独自松了口气。他频繁又快速的吻啄着万夜的嘴，像是不够一样几番碰触，好让Omega感到开心。

杉浦摸上了万夜的大腿和臀部，那一刻万夜的身体产生了抗拒，Omega潜意识里注意到了另一个Alpha的靠近。  
见万夜突然松开了接吻的嘴回头看去，雏森张张嘴还稍微有一点吃惊，不过他很快就抬手用指头戳着万夜的脸要求他转回自己这边。  
万夜忍住想要躲避的冲动，不吭声的把脸别了回来。不过杉浦倒是对其不以为然，甚至会因为吸引自己的Omega没有看向自己，而在Alpha思维的驱使下想故意引起注意。  
“脱了哦，”他明目张胆的说出羞耻的话，手绕过万夜的胯，将制服裤的扣子解开。这期间万夜也就默认了，抿着嘴一动不动的僵住，手却死死抠着雏森。  
雏森都有点被万夜抠痛，但这也提醒了他一件事，那就是他竟然在发愣！他不愿承认自己大意了，怎么会因面对面而被杉浦的行为引走注意力呢？  
不过他也摸清楚这是自己“Alpha思维”在对自己的理性发出的挑战，毕竟他看到自己的Omega被别的Alpha碰触，还要解开裤子碰到后方，这使雏森浮动出一层不爽的情绪。占有欲和保护欲都冒出来，加上万夜抗拒的往他这里躲，雏森不自觉的就化作守护地盘的野兽，威胁的盯着杉浦不放。  
注意到自己的想法后，雏森张张嘴整理了一下脸部肌肉。所幸他控制的还不错，应该没出来什么可怕的表情。

“哇——好湿。”把万夜裤子一口气拽到膝盖上后，杉浦轻飘飘的感慨出来。“全都湿透了呢，亏你能穿到现在啊！”  
“不要说——唔…”万夜被对方羞耻的话弄的很崩溃，抗议的火气虽然不灭，可气势却已经有些撑不住了。他低下头念着叫对方闭嘴的话，却失力一样的把额头顶在了雏森的胸口，脊椎附近被艰难的呼吸抖得上下发颤，看来他有些呼吸不调开始缺氧了。  
“不要说了，”雏森总算开口态度明确的阻止了杉浦，站在了万夜这边，要不然他都怕做的中途万夜晕过去。“你这样引起他的注意，让他产生抗拒的话，怎么进行后面的程序？”  
杉浦一副“哦哦哦”的样子点着头不再作声，却满是好奇心的用手抚摸上万夜的后方。万夜饮泣似的往上提了两口气，发出破碎的小小叫声。  
不得已做这种事，还在排斥的反应中，万夜已经要极限了吧？  
“御池，看着我。”雏森叫万夜坚持住，“下一步我需要你放弃理智。”他自己也不相信自己说的话，但这的确是方法，可他自己都没碰到过。“完全遵从Omega本能被我的信息素吸引的话，你就可以轻易忘记周围情况，这样也不会被他影响。”  
那时候万夜就能完全沉浸在自己临时Alpha的吸引控制下，也会因为杉浦带着抑制环而注意不到味道。即使被杉浦碰触，身体也能在本能的影响下被“欺骗”。身体会觉得这是眼前雏森引起的碰触，味道也是完全迎合发情的，这样便能自然而然打开后方，被杉浦进入。  
“虽然很难做到，但你现在必须这样做。”  
万夜盯着他好一会，就在雏森以为万夜无法接受或者大脑当机时，万夜只是苦涩的笑了下，疲劳又痛苦的摆摆头接着又点了点头。  
“嗯…还真是糟糕的要求。让我放弃理智什么的，根本…不知道怎么做，也做不到。”万夜坦白的话里带着自嘲和下意识的抗议，然而也不是否认，而是强迫自己去接受。  
“但我会去做的，所以…”从来不会在其他人跟前低头屈服的万夜，第一次在这种无法逆转的第二性别压迫下，对雏森开口请求了，“你能不能好好的控制我？味道大一些…？”  
万夜这一刻没了过去的趾高气昂，也没了现在的冷静成熟，而像是当初那个在死亡面前彻底揭开面具，哭得撕心裂肺的孩子，露出了受伤小动物的一面，鼻音挂着点委屈。  
雏森现在除了理解和同情也没有其他可说的，所以还是闭上嘴后安静给予接纳。毕竟就连曾经身为Omega的他，也从来没经历过这种事，他看得出来万夜的自尊心都已经受到了伤害。

万寿菊的味道增大，这次覆盖过柚子花的味道，完全将其包裹控制到自己的信息素当中。  
他抬起万夜的脸，发现对方绯红的脸颊间，嘴角却有些泛白。那是一种介于白色和红色之间的渐变，像是热度过高后把血液都开始蒸发了一样。  
万夜的视线在逃避他，大概是不能接受刚才自己的模样吧？所以雏森安静地叫他闭上眼，只要注意在碰触和信息素发出的信号里就行。  
这的确好用，因为失去了视野后，感觉都会集中在其他感觉上。万夜最后一根弦也被扯断，随着雏森信息素浓度包裹着后，他又被雏森装在怀里亲吻起来，不光是嘴巴，还有脸颊，眼角和耳朵等地方。  
这不是因为雏森失控，而是一种有效分散注意力的方法。就因为他在前方控制局面，才可以完全被自己的Omega给予信赖，使得一切进展顺利。

对雏森个人而言，现在当然很不好受。他闻到自己Omega请求结合的信息素，身体正激动得不行。  
性欲大发令他煎熬百倍，即使再怎么优秀的自控力和经验累积，也不能让他下方冷却。是的，他下方胀得不行，在裤子里绷紧，汗水也掉下来。  
唯一能让他现在好受的就是，他能依靠拥抱和抚摸来发泄一部分欲望，冷却部分冲动，避免失控。所以他抬手拨开了万夜身穿的衬衫，让掌心大面积的接触Omega的肌肤，在那个布满汗水和手术伤疤的身体上来回抚摸。  
万夜则完全掉入Omega思维当中，对雏森的行为毫无抗议，甚至还不足。他舒服的配合着，理所应当的让雏森的手指碰触自己的肋骨和胸口附近，并在乳首被按摩到时兴奋的喘出声来。  
这绝对不是万夜希望展现的一面，所以雏森也没敢多看几眼，为了保住对方受伤的自尊。同时他也有点搞不懂事后搞如何把这个画面与万夜重叠，不过这事现在还是不要思考为好，因为太难了，他自己感情这边可也头大着呢！

此时此刻万夜后方彻底打开，杉浦的手指不知何时已经进入其中。  
万夜的身体在“蒙蔽下”，迫不得己带的对万寿菊信息素的携带者敞开怀抱，一口气就打开到了能开的最大限度。  
于是杉浦的手指也跟着轻而易举增加到了三根。只不过万夜从来没被开发过后面，除了之前用过道具，他的后面再怎么张开也没有多大，三根手指差不多就满了。  
但还有很大可能性的。因为迎合，Omega的身体早就在为Alpha的大小做准备，只要适应就能很快扩张深入。而且现在从后方的不断淌出水来，自动为他做了润滑，即使进入时会疼，应该也没有很惨烈。

杉浦也不怕羞耻，直爽的解开裤子。他下方也在万夜的信息素下挺起，套弄几下就坚硬起来。随后他扶住万夜后方慢慢插进，往前推送，一切都在甬道打开下非常顺利。  
杉浦滚动喉头不加掩饰的叹出舒服的声音。他牟足劲，不断前进。  
与此同时，万夜则因内部挤开和填满而细碎的呻吟不断，短促又细腻，是平日绝对听不到的嗓音。他抖着腰，主动在能打开的空间里分大双腿，迎接那个被他误以为是自己Alpha的人。  
雏森被声音触及到，他暗自有些无法接受杉浦进入万夜的这一幕。于是他也闭上眼，一心一意的引导万夜，同时也以此安抚自己难耐的身体。  
除此以外，他还不得不让自己分出精力倾听周围的情况，害怕门那边有被发现突破的可能性。若不是他经历过培训，大概会在脑过度和身心疲劳下休克吧？

可是——  
一股强烈刺鼻的辣味钻进了五脏六腑！如何形容呢？就像是辣椒被翻炒出来的味道一样，是那种只能用“刺鼻”和“油香”来形容的味道，无法用好闻来说，更多是冲击。  
这个味道雏森和万夜都闻过，却从来没如此猛烈和具有攻略行。像是突然泼来的辣椒油，把身体烫醒，把感官刺激。  
万夜顿时惊恐的皱起眉头，发出痛苦的呼吸。后方收紧咬住了侵入的人，同时自己也在强烈排斥的恐惧下心跳加速，失控一样的作出逃避的举动，甩着头拒绝起来。  
雏森也多多少少被突如其来的情况吓到，但很快就被怀中人的不安分给回过神。  
柚子花味在惊慌里忽然变得浓烈。雏森赶紧抱紧了万夜将其固定在怀里，边用自己的味道安抚，边试图不让其乱了动作而造成后方受伤。  
同时他也因为姿势保持不住，而不得不用手撑住地面让自己换个姿势坐好，以免带着万夜倒去其他方向。他用来防备的手枪本来一直放在一旁的地上，现在也被他撞得发出细微的响动。

“你在做什么…？！”越过万夜，雏森难以置信的看着杉浦。想不到自己才闭眼一会，这个新人就作出了超乎想象的大胆行为。  
因为杉浦取下了自己的抑制环，那个红辣椒的味道正是他的信息素！  
而他不光不压下味道，还跟着万夜的信息素发出了Alpha迎合与攻略的信号。  
红辣椒和万寿菊，两股势力在这短短的距离间碰撞，Alpha之间的态度仿佛要一触即发。好在雏森很冷静，杉浦看起来也不是傻傻的丢失理智的人，因为他只是爽快地笑着，抬手摸了把脱下保安警帽的刘海，将汗水甩开。  
“在临时标记之前，我觉得万夜还是熟悉一下我的味道比较好。”  
和他轻松的言辞相反，万夜除了咬住牙使劲往雏森那边蜷缩外，根本无法放松。毕竟杉浦的行为让Omega注意到了另一个Alpha的存在，还是进入了自己体内！这无非是最痛苦和可怕的事。


	10. 措手不及

在杉浦造成的突发情况下，刚开始的任务被迫暂停。雏森要求他从万夜体内出去，不过在说完之前杉浦就先拔了出来。原因是万夜刚才挣扎的太厉害，他也不想把自己下面弄断…  
不过从杉浦满是“耐心”的态度来看，他是真的打算让万夜在冷静后继续接受他的Alpha信号。既然要让万夜适应自己的味道，杉浦也就没戴回抑制环，不过他把味道降低很多，根本没有反悔之意。 

和他相反的是，万夜情况糟透了。  
先前他就体力不多，还精神崩溃。现在加上呼吸不稳，还被信息素不断刺激，他快要断片了。  
现在万夜只是一个单纯的Omega，毕竟就在刚才他才被迫放开了最后一点理智。  
从来都善于忍耐和隐藏心思的万夜，始终都保持理智来进行自我情绪的控制。现在突然放纵自己进入本能，大概他自己都不知道该怎么办。

此时此刻在Omega思维里，万夜唯一的支柱就是眼前身为自己临时Alpha的雏森。只不过被Omega本能支配的他，已经或多或少无法识别周围人确切的身份，单纯用性别和标记来定位。  
说不定现在他潜意识里还有些不理解“为什么自己的Alpha要把自己推给其他Alpha”。这让他既受打击，又无法相信。  
幸好本能令他主动顺从自己的Alpha，所以雏森让他留在这里后，他就听话的呆在原地没逃，信赖的想法也没彻底消失。  
“在已标记的情况下，被其他Alpha入侵”，这对于Omega来说是极其痛苦难受，甚至会猝死的事。加上他在本能抗拒下还被药物作用加深抗拒性，精神与肉体上的双倍打击给Omega的自尊心带来巨大创伤，他根本无心寻回理智。

 

万夜膝盖已经没了力气，他不再维持姿势把后方暴露给杉浦，而是完全跪着腿瘫坐在地上铺着的衣服中，尽可能避开后面的Alpha，拉出很大距离。  
他低垂着头，沮丧的蜷缩向自己Alpha。除了过重的呼吸声外不吭一声，像是躲在角落里无处可逃的受伤猎物。  
更何况辣椒的刺鼻味还在附近，他没法放松。  
如果他清醒后知道这事，肯定不相信自己这样靠近过雏森…不过他现在完全回不过神，雏森本意也是没想告诉他。

雏森扶着自己的Omega的身子沉默不言。  
这是他第一次见到万夜这般示弱的模样。整个人因为被杉浦进入而不断发颤，脸颊从红晕转为苍白，一副快晕倒的模样。  
盯着万夜垂头于自己怀里时露出的发旋，雏森感到有点不现实。  
不过说真的，虽然以前万夜对自己不客气，但从来没有向对杉浦这样不客气过。可以看出来，杉浦已经屡次往万夜底线上撞了。再配合上这回本能行为上的出格，让万夜配合杉浦，可以说实在是有够苛刻的了。

雏森气不打一处来，可他憋了半天也没冲着杉浦发泄出什么狠话。他现在的心情已经没有余地给这种糟心事了，更何况争吵只会拖延时间和引起外界的注意。  
所以他呼吸了下叫自己冷静，却没想到吸了一鼻子辣椒味。结果他只能哽在喉咙里后，又收紧神经把气缓缓吐了出去。  
他本也可以使性子强迫任务赶紧继续，但他还是有那么一点心软，无法硬生生掰开万夜的身体强迫对方行动。  
不知道这是不是Alpha的保护欲造成的，但他知道这事也不能怪万夜。所以他允许万夜在自己信息素和怀抱的安慰下呆了一小会，勉为其难挤出时间来，好让其冷却。

感觉到万夜身体的颤抖轻了不少后，雏森这才重重叹口气，接着白了眼对面无辜模样等着下一步行动开始的杉浦，实在是气得没话说了…  
这么一看，很少有让他在这个心情里说不出话的情况呢。除了一嶋。  
他在脑子里列出现在最该做的事情后，用眼神再度丢给新人一个严厉的警告，便耐着心思低头查看自己的Omega。  
“好了…冷静了吗？没事了，我还在这呢。”雏森面对万夜这幅模罕见的姿态说不出什么像样的安慰，只能轻轻拍拍人后背念了几句话，祈祷对方能顺着自己Alpha的引导回到正轨上。  
眼前的人已经不像他认识的万夜了，当然他说出来的话也是做梦都没想过要对万夜说的…他目前完全就是以Alpha的身份在呵护自己的Omega，不过对于现实的理性还是让他分得出情况与对象身份的，因此他不得已在尴尬中加了几分演技。

奇迹般地，小小的Omega竟在他草草几句激励下冷静了不少，也不再发抖。  
只是等万夜再次抬起头时，面对面的两人之间气氛倒是有点凝固。因为曾经那个趾高气昂讲话的小小神明，现在就是个被欺负委屈的孩子。发白的嘴唇配上红了的眼眶，竟和“发情”这种淫秽的词完美契合。  
Alpha的性欲如张开血盆大口的怪物般咬住雏森的精神面，而他竟硬生生的抗了下，并顶着痛楚的太阳穴让自己认清现实。虽说身体的反应已经害得他大脑发飘，所幸他成功捆住了自己的理智，无时无刻不处于任务状态。  
要说为什么他可以在几番刺激下还能维持自我？除了对于任务注重和周围环境的警觉，以及训练后强大的自控力以外，还有他心底深处那急迫想要追赶的目的吧！  
那就是赶紧完成这个任务回去后，好好思考如何营救自己的弥赛亚。

“你的味道绝对不许超过我的，懂了吗？”雏森在安全的范围内发出自己的信息素，同时要求杉浦按他的话照做。“不是你想怎么样就怎么样，这是为了任务而传达的命令。”  
虽然他不是能直接发出命令的对象，不过在这次行动力因为并非按照弥赛亚分组，外加配合AO而特意安排他靠近万夜，所以雏森便同时以前辈身份和Alpha身份担任起带领的任务。  
不管如何，现在时间是集中处理ABO事件。作为唯一能安抚万夜的Alpha，雏森必定是最有资格和控制权的。这事不管是任务出发前的安排，还是开始后的过程，而或刚才临时电话里的通话，百濑和一嶋都默认认同了他的地位。毕竟除了交给他，没人能帮万夜进行临时Alpha的接替。  
“不要因为闻到他的信息素就兴奋胡来，掂量一下自己。以及，你临时标记他的话，他不管如何都会适应你的味道的。”雏森脑子一转，用现实会有的结论从另一个方向劝阻了杉浦更多大胆的想法。  
“啊…也是。”杉浦眨眨眼睛，竟装傻的应了声。  
雏森不知道对方是不是闹够了，还是脑子终于正常了，总之当他确认杉浦的信息素低于自己后，才没了之前的焦头烂额。

随后雏森开始推进任务进度，他用自己的信息素集中向万夜发出信号，当然万夜的信息素也早就在控制下对他不断产生诱惑。只不过这次万夜的信号里仿佛埋藏着求救信号，要求自己的Alpha占据自己，而并非他人。  
也许是因为药物影响随着时间加强，万夜也越发排斥杉浦外，几乎单方面关注雏森的存在。明明是发情期用来吸引Alpha的信息素，却对杉浦的诱惑力突然变小，反而对雏森的吸引太过强烈。看来Omega在经历刚才那件事后，身体开始自我保护，并利用标记的关系试图更进一步靠近自己的Alpha。

如果说为了更加安全，这个临时任务开始之际雏森只需要自己解开抑制环，用信息素来控制万夜便可。而不需要万夜也解开抑制环，把容易失控的柚子花香放出来。  
但雏森在考虑下，认为Omega放出味道也是很重要的，即便有一点风险…毕竟雏森是万夜的Alpha，如果不被自己的Omega好好引诱，他也没法在最佳状态下同对方相处。  
比如现在，他继续之前被打断的进度后，利用彼此信息素相互回应，让经历了意外与停歇的身体始终都持续着反应，随时随地都能被情欲操纵，而不会产生不适。

他用掌心蒙住万夜的眼睛，等再揭开时，万夜已静把眼睛再次闭了起来，但憔悴不少的面容看起来更像是累的睡着了。  
万寿菊的气味比之前要强烈且更加甜美，兴奋的回应着Omega的信号。雏森这次改成热情的亲吻，急切又有攻略性，不给余地的加速着。  
唇与唇之间吮吸出的水声荡去耳畔，嘴巴彼此之间来来回回摩擦的沙响也伴随其中。彼此舌尖蒙着味道与对方的腔液交融，牙齿若有若无的厮磨上肤质，鼻翼最后也跟着节奏哼出富有个人音色的喘调。  
不过雏森这一系列的行为可不是单纯享受和乱来的，而是有计划的引导万夜，同时竖起耳朵分辨万夜的情况。  
万夜没有他这样亲吻的技巧，之前也有些缺氧，只能在本能的积极下努力的迎合自己的Alpha。所以雏森除了吻嘴，也时而轻咬他的嘴唇，或者啄啄嘴角，亲亲脸颊，吻吻耳朵，以此来给出对方更多换气的机会，还不会让对方有空闲时间注意周围。  
他的手也爱抚上对方发红发湿的眼角，偶尔揉擦耳根，或者拥抱以及摸上肩头和腹部，有意伸向对方赤裸暴露的下体，为了让Omega陷入更深。

他的计划得到了成功。刺激的亲吻和接连不断的爱抚激起了Omega的满足感，成功把万夜的注意力都抓回自己身上。  
可最终他也没有去碰触万夜挺立的分身，因为他决定这件事不由自己来。所以只是手背隔着衣服擦过万夜的腹部，接着折回对方的额头，揉揉被汗水打湿的黑发。这行为显然让Omega下意识里感到可惜与不满足，鼻音朦胧的轻轻呜咽了声。  
但在万夜无暇顾及的时候，其实雏森已经开始下一步，他借用亲吻脖子侧面的姿势对杉浦使了个眼色，要求杉浦利用他营造的机会重新进入万夜体内帮助对方发泄。  
杉浦胸口起伏很大，脸上也挂着汗水和体温升高后的滚烫。虽然万夜的信号始终不发给他，但作为天生的Alpha，他对Omega的发情信号很敏感，也没打算忽略。  
唯一庆幸的是，他这次没乱来。经理刚才的事情以及雏森说的话后，他看起来没之前那么草率心急，毕竟他想要的结果垂手可得。  
不过当他抚摸上万夜后方，拇指分开臀瓣时，万夜倒是没有抗拒…或者说，他没有发现，依旧被雏森吃得死死的。幸亏心大的杉浦没有因为被忽略而生气，Alpha的思维也只是觉得有趣，从而跃跃欲试的想要确认进入后的反应。

这回万夜的后方虽然早已为了迎接雏森而打开，但身体经过以前害怕的刺激而有所防范，内部没有之前那么柔软。也不知道是不是错觉，杉浦觉得收紧了，因此挺入时摩擦力也变大。  
好在雏森的一系列行动都让Omega感到开心，所以大力的行动也不会变得更加疼痛，反而转化成快感。唯有杉浦感觉自己被咬紧吸入后，憋不住的呼出一声低吟。  
生怕他这样收不住声音，又会暴露自己引起万夜注意。于是雏森见状赶紧上前搂住万夜的脖子，侧头保持一个亲昵的动作含咬了发红的耳朵，响亮的亲出了声音。  
近在耳边的湿润亲吻与热切的声响重合，传入万夜被信息素控制的脑中。他彻底被蒙在其中，浑身打了个激灵，继续维持“误会”，让杉浦进入体内。

他们已经耽误了足够长的时间，北方的人会折回来搜查也不一定。杉浦这次老老实实的按照要求进行，虽然不知道他还会不会搞出来什么花样，可至少看出来他不打算继续违背命令。  
于是杉浦动着的同时，还手绕过万夜的腰揽住，并且擦过大腿探进内侧，套弄起万夜的分身。  
雏森也配合杉浦的动作继续亲吻，同时他也终于不用再委屈自己，解开拉链用手帮自己硬挺的柱身撸动。作为Alpha的他已经在自己Omega的信息素下坚持的够久够厉害了，而他一边要思考意外的应对方法，一边还要保持理智的安排计划，同时还要顾及另外两个人，可以说在精神上他也被摧残得够呛。  
从吸引Omega的技术上来讲，他已经把自己的水平发挥到极致，全部都绞尽脑汁。倘若这次还出现意外没能完成任务的话，也许就只能现在放弃了。

出人意料的是，杉浦这回做的非常好，简直能用“炉火纯青”形容。看来他在古巴时的确如他之前所说，和不少Beta做过。  
面对这位开放又经验老道的新人，雏森一时也不知道在心底能评论些什么。看在他的确没继续弄痛万夜，也成功让Omega沦陷后，雏森暂且不那么担心了。

不过杉浦倒是乐在其中，他表情有着泄欲的舒适，还有被紧紧吸附在内部的满足，甚至开始挂上点不满足的贪婪。所幸这些都只是写在他的眼睛和笑意里，并没在用行动来索要。  
在万夜被加大的速度弄的开始颤抖时，杉浦会亲吻起后背给予缓解。他迅速的在万夜脊椎附近吮上几口，像极了以此解渴的野兽。  
万夜在他的帮助下，腰开始发软，接着整个人都迷迷糊糊的。  
杉浦把自己的辣椒味收得不错，始终让万寿菊占据上风，一切都顺利的走向高潮。也就是这一点，让雏森彻底知道杉浦之前的行为全部都是故意的。  
毕竟在现在这样的情况下，杉浦还能按照他的要求完美的控制信息素，看来他好好通过了信息素控制训练也是真的。那么他之前一口气放出那么多，还不佩戴抑制环的忘我行为，只能给他本身的目的上再增加个“故意触犯底线罪”了吧？

 

肉体拍打的响声和喘息加速的呼声合成一道音轨，不断提升，却又在适当的高度停止。仿佛永远在安全的范围内周旋。  
万夜本来就不善于叫喊的类型，他从过去就习惯压制自己，不管是疼痛还是其他什么感觉，他都很少呻吟。所以这次即使再怎么兴奋，他也只是大口呼着鼻音，顶多喘息里夹杂着色欲，并没有高声发泄。  
这算是帮了大忙。  
但也有不小心的时候。比如杉浦擦上敏感点，并且开始攻击那里，且次次顶上子宫口时，万夜就再也控制不了的让呻吟抖出来。  
每到这时候，雏森都像一个应急闸门，立马上去吻他，把万夜的声音锁进自己口里，尽可能藏住。  
嘴巴被亲吻一口口捣弄到来不及叫，Omega只能发出近似委屈和慌乱的呜咽，任由喉咙里滚出的音节被次次打断。  
但雏森还是能看出来万夜有些痛的，毕竟小小的子宫口被顶住，让他整个眉头都皱起来。雏森生怕杉浦又要破坏规矩擅自进入子宫内，所以连连拿眼神瞪了好几下。直到杉浦一边对他做鬼脸，一边用口型表示自己没进去后，雏森才将信将疑的别开目光。

此时封闭的空间里，只有他们三个连为一体的身影藏匿在角落。排排高达的资料架挡住了他们，却让细微的呻吟穿行其中，反而被刻意扩大。  
修改后的密码没有被外人触碰过，也没有人试图侵入那道门，就连灯光也依旧是应急用的小灯，昏暗中却把他们的影子在墙面上延展，仿佛这里真的不会被任何外界所干扰的场所。  
不过只有他们知道这个研究所面临怎样的处境，也深知这里的研究曾经在不知不觉下波及了多少实验体的生命。而这个寂静就像是随时会被雷声打破的暴雨前夜，配上阵阵在他们努力压制下干渴的嗓音，连用憋屈于体内的欲望一齐，囚禁在这个屋内。  
时间每一秒的流逝都是危险。不光是他们的危险，也是这个研究所的危险，同时更是未来事态进一步恶化的前兆。

三人的频率在不知不觉中擦出奇妙的默契。加速冲往高潮的期间，三人都在“控制”和“放纵”之间被巧妙的限制住。理性的维持和本能的蒙蔽，统统于这个时刻从“相斥”变成“一致”。  
万夜是第一次释放的，他已经耗光了体内的所有力气。两个Alpha都清晰的从他的呼吸节奏和肌肉收紧中察觉到他抵达临界点，所以纷纷停止动作后，留给了他足够的发泄空间。  
杉浦停止自己下方的抽动，娴熟的在Omega刚成熟的阴茎前套弄摩擦，直到浓稠的液体大量的射出。  
射精过程很长也很多，一看就知道本人是初次，连发泄欲望都像是要把他自身抽光。  
刚成年的男孩眼角湿乎乎的，虽然他终于把眼睛睁开一条缝，却也因睫毛挂着泪珠加上擒在眼眶里的水渍，让他的双眸被剔透的液体糊满了一层。

等到任务对象把药物从身体里大量释放出来后，雏森暗暗松了一口气。不过他面对这幅模样的万夜，一时之间竟有点难以面对，胸口发紧。  
趁着万夜被高潮弄的大脑泛白，精神恍惚时，雏森让Omega继续窝在自己坏前，被信息素埋住。同时他也快速为自己解决下方，借助深深吞下的股股柚子花香，他也紧随其后泄欲在了自己的手中。

不过杉浦用的时间比他们都长。  
续万夜后，他重新动起来，动作也推进得又猛又快。浅距离的抽动却震率很高，使得万夜的身体如颤抖般晃动，鼻音也嗡嗡的砸在空气里。  
杉浦这次更多的是投靠自己的本能，因为这样可以让他更快抵达高潮。不过他的信息素多少也有所升高，刺鼻的红辣椒如小针一样开始悄然刺入另外两个人的大脑。  
就在万夜的喘息里开始些夹杂几声不均匀的颤抖，仿佛要开始注意到不对劲时。杉浦仰头呼出口气，绷紧的肌肉把身上的保安制服撑满，弓起后背牟足劲冲入高潮。  
雏森敏锐的注意到时机前后的错位，无法坐视不管的他从牙缝里挤出句提醒，可惜那句“现在快出去”却没能说完——  
杉浦的确要拔出来，却非常仓促鲁莽。猛然间，万夜的身体被后方的力度拽去，疼痛是的Omega惊醒，短促的倒吸一口气竟都来不及唤出声音。

雏森立马就明白发生了什么。杉浦拔的晚了！  
阴茎在万夜体内胀大成结，困在了穴口。虽然没有子宫口那么小，也不会造成注定怀孕的结果，可突然变大的硬物也会造成突如其来的强大摩擦，直接勾上了肉壁。  
杉浦虽然后续退了出来，却有一部分射入了万夜体内。同时万夜也在痛感的刺激下注意到了杉浦进入的事实，他掉入混乱里，哽咽的想要逃走。

“现在！”  
雏森立马给出指示，并按住了还没来得及挣扎开的万夜。  
倘若万夜的Omega思维完全意识到杉浦对他做了什么的话，极度不适和痛苦会给Omega带来过度刺激，从而精神被摧残至危险境界。所以他要求杉浦立马给予临时标记，好让万夜认可这个Alpha。

杉浦反应很快，立刻照做。他有些粗野的扯过万夜肩，并让其后背跌入自己胸前，以此封锁了行动。  
万夜还没惊呼出口，脖子后面就被咬住。  
这一口非常用力，杉浦甚至感到一股血腥味淡淡的扩散进口腔。  
同时万夜也被脖子附近的肌肉突然拉近而卡住了嗓子，他屏住呼吸，大脑在Alpha信息素的注射下恍惚，仿佛被泼了冷水似的双目失焦。

虽说这不是雏森所熟悉的御池万夜，却还是使得雏森在本能方面感到一阵难受。  
他亲眼看到自己的Omega在眼前被拽走，对上的视线中是惊慌和无助——  
雏森的信息素还在万夜体内没退干净，现在加入了杉浦的味道，两股Alpha信息素碰撞并分享一个Omega，着实令雏森感到一阵懊恼。  
万寿菊和红辣椒，真是不搭调的两个存在，却非挤在了一起。  
但是万夜平静了下来，信息素也在药物排泄和被临时标记后稳定，他被迫同时接纳了两个与自己同处一室的Alpha。

万夜逐步在体内余波里找回理智，一点点开启思路，找回自己本该有的模样。  
记忆可能因混乱而多少不连贯，所以万夜张着的嘴里始终没吐出一句话。  
他腰以下都在高潮过后间接性的痉挛，身子摇摇晃晃的差点跌倒。所幸杉浦还抓着他的双肩，雏森也立马撑住他的胸口，让他往前靠回自己肩头。  
近距离的接触把杉浦的信息素清晰的传达给雏森。雏森不禁皱起鼻子，却也没过激的排斥。

 

万夜维持原样呆了几秒后，才回过神，抽出力气，艰难的让自己坐起来。  
他抬手摸了摸脖子后面。被牙齿用力过度咬破的地方虽然因腺体附近而出血少，却破皮很大，血也大面积渗出来。他抹掉血后把蹭红的手指拿到眼前端详，嘴里嘶嘶倒吸了两口气。  
接着他注意到身下的凌乱，但也没慌张的遮掩。看来任务完成了，身体也好多了，他实则是放心的心情更多些。  
不过他们三个现在都袒露着下方，谁也没来得及提裤子，场面一时尴尬。

“抱歉抱歉，不小心咬过头了，”杉浦为万夜脖子后方受伤而赔笑，“差点就咬下肉了。”  
万夜好像没什么力气回话，他过于虚弱，但不允许自己在这个情况里松懈，所以强打着精神观察自己的弥赛亚和周围的情况。  
他对杉浦关系还保持在模糊的边界上。虽然体内注入了信息素，他却更加愿意留在雏森这边。  
他默默的捏起地上的白大褂一角，想要擦掉自己腿上的白浊。却被雏森的话被打断——  
“你该道歉的不止这个吧？”  
雏森这话是对杉浦说的。万夜没想到回听到雏森又这样温怒的一面，眼底还带着失望。

万夜刚要询问，却感觉到后方流出了东西。  
那是一种不受他控制的坠落感，被地心引力拽出，羞耻的流去地上。  
他顿时为自己脑袋里的答案和模糊的记忆弄得睁大眼睛，不敢相信的咬紧后齿，同时他意识到万寿菊的味道像是要把他夺走似的覆盖而来，带着刺的正在攻击另一个Alpha散发出来的信号。  
“你怎么能射进去…？！”雏森脸色都变了。这句话不完整，被他自己掐断，却谁都明白怎么回事。  
考虑到任务第一和时间逼迫，雏森咬了咬牙后选择了理性的遵从任务进度，单单冷漠的瞧了眼杉浦，便拉过白大褂的袖子抹了把自己的大腿，迅速的起身提好裤子。  
随后他又捞起万夜，给平衡不稳的人一个支撑。随后把用来擦拭下方的白大褂罩在了万夜腰上，弯身试图帮万夜清理。  
“回去后，你立马去奈落检查。”雏森简短的一句话，却让万夜脊背发凉。因为他现在无处清理内部的精液，也要有一段时间才能回去日本的教堂。虽然不是子宫内，但他也有可能怀孕。  
怀孕。这次如同重锤死的砸在了他的心脏上。  
雏森只是给他擦了下后，叫他忍住底裤的粘湿和体内残留的液体，和杉浦一起立马为撤离任务行动起来。

就像是回应万夜挣扎的内心一样，他体内的两股Alpha的气味也在不断的打着架。  
三种信息素挤在他的体内，却像是要把他撕裂了一样可怕。


	11. 严加惩罚

任务完成，资料和失败样品也成功运回教堂。  
万夜在恢复理智后，因任务和精神洁癖而暂且无视了杉浦的存在。不过为了能成功脱出研究所，还是配合对方在外界演了一出戏。  
他强忍住黏湿底裤贴上下体的触感，以及后庭酸痛中夹杂着的液体，不要求任何人搀扶援助，以最好的状态和行动速度清理了炸弹和北方人员，成功瞒过那些不知情的人群撤离了该地区。  
只不过当他坐上了交通工具返回O校的过程里，他一直因为下方的感觉坐立难安，表情凝重，一言不发之间把嘴唇给咬红了。抑制环被他锁得很紧，甚至让他呼吸有些困难，不过他在抵达之前都不接受雏森叫他松开的建议。  
不过等回到教堂的地下后，他就立马撤掉了抑制环大口吸了口气，并且终于弯下腰来。  
后面第一次进入可不是什么好受的事，即使对Alpha发情可以自动打开迎合，但也不意味着他第一次就可以适应。尤其结束后他以清醒的意识感受后方残留的感觉，那可一点享受轻松的意思都没有，他一路行动回来差不多要让他抓狂。  
他抬手打开了杉浦要扶他的手，也沉默的拒绝了雏森的帮助。雏森倒是理解也不表现的那么关切，只是双手插回口袋走在了一旁，唯独用犀利的眼神对杉浦要死缠烂打的行为进行了阻止。  
楼道里有碰到其他候补生，全部为Alpha的他们都不自觉的向这三人组合投来质疑的目光。不光雏森的弥赛亚不在，就连万夜这个罕见的Omega竟同时携带这两名Alpha的标记味道，而且那两个Alpha还都在这里。  
万夜承受住目光不多理会，而雏森则也装作无视，杉浦倒是毫不忌讳的迎上目光，冲那些人做了个不怎么有威胁的鬼脸。

百濑在联络里就接到了任务完成的通告，现在也早早和一嶋一同等着他们汇报。不过雏森也如实报告了标记过程和意外，所以杉浦干了什么百濑一清二楚。  
即使杉浦最后的行为是一个意外，但对于间谍来说，任何一个意外都可能会造成不必要的麻烦。即使这回是ABO事件，也仍然违反规定，并有一定可能给人员心理以及身体素质造成影响。  
所以奈落那边接到通知后，Doctor Three和Doctor Seven也被叫上来，和百濑一起等待三人回来。  
果不其然，等推门进来后，三个人都从难以言喻的气氛里解脱，各有各的表情。  
杉浦还没开口，就被雏森抢先的行动力打算。雏森罕见的在其他人跟前操着前辈模样，二话不说把脱力的万夜拽过去，两三步塞给迎面上前打算接应的Doctor Seven。  
万夜对他的行为只是不满的哼了声，却没有生气的意思。他绷着脸脱离Doctor Seven的扶持，保持一定距离后用自己的脚步跟在了科学家身后。他只会有表情不明的望了眼杉浦，就没有任何要报告的打算便离开了。  
其实他的部分他已经集中给雏森汇报了，这这里暂时没有他的事情，处理身体成为了他下一项任务。

“你啊—— ！！！”  
百濑的咆哮直接穿了教堂高耸的屋顶，震得在场的其他人都缩了下脖子。  
从万夜消失的门方向转回里的杉浦，立马看到百濑撅着嘴提着肩捏着拖鞋冲过来，他立刻满脸“糟糕”的表情往后退了半步，猫着腰抬着胳膊，却也知道躲不掉的没怎么挡，于是被拖鞋狠揍得缩起来。  
他那副身高现在却被揍得矮了一截，缩脖子的样子也是挺好笑的。  
“你！知不知道！干了什么！有！多大问题？！”每说几个音节，百濑都随着重音把拖鞋拍得啪啪作响。  
杉浦已经开始用胳膊护脸了，但他念着“痛痛痛”时表情却没慌张，那副挤眉弄眼的样子怎么看都不像是怕了。  
“这次的事——啊…？”百濑刚要继续敲，手里的拖鞋却从举起手里没了。回头一看是被一旁的雏森抽走了，百濑吃惊至于还没问，雏森就照着杉浦侧面毫无防备的地方狠砸了两下。  
他没用拳头也不错了….  
这次百濑没和同期争，反而更加理直气壮的从系长外套下不知哪抽出另一个拖鞋，跟着三连揍起来。  
雏森像是那两下让他找回了呼吸方法，所以松下肩呼口气，把差点折掉的拖鞋随手往边上一丢，也没还给百濑的意思，便插上口袋转身后又和这俩人拉开了距离。

“Omega被强行进入的话，严重会致死，”雏森咕哝着没看这边，可很明显是对着杉浦说的，“你想上来就亲手害死你的弥赛亚吗？”  
“啊啊…”杉浦抱起胳膊无可奈何的叹了口气，像是没被理解，同时也表示自己并无其他要多说的，“我没有这个意思吗，”对着周围一连串的目光，他只是咧着嘴用手指间比划了一下，“只是有那么一点失误而已。”  
雏森好像都要没力气说话了，咽口气后甩下句“失误就足以致死一个人”后便没继续说下去，他的注意力也换了位置。  
“资料拿回来了，不过样本全部因为失败而并没用在Focus的实验里，”雏森晃荡着疲倦的身子往前几步杵在台阶前看着前方不远处的一嶋，口吻因为失望而变得懒散。  
“但这里还有几个资料要破解，”他摸出拷贝了破解密码后的资料数据，举起来晃晃，接着以此代替手指指了指还留在这里的Doctor Three，“里面的实验材料和一些公式就需要奈落帮忙看看了。”  
“了解，”Doctor Three说话方式也没比他精神到哪里去，晃着白大褂缓缓到他跟前取走了U盘。  
雏森很累，但他的精神却像打了鸡血似的精神。即使身体因为战斗和任务还有泄欲等一系列事搞得疲倦不堪，可是他还是立马进入到思考营救弥赛亚的事情里。  
“小暮那边我会再去找的方法。百濑，之前发来的那部分资料有结果了吗？”  
“等，等等！不要那么急？！”百濑慌慌张张的阻止，但内心也不想放弃小暮的营救，可他毕竟还是要处理完手头。所以他立马转身指向杉浦，“你！跟着Doctor Three走。”  
“啊，我？”杉浦指着自己，不解的眨巴着大眼睛。  
百濑语重心长但也无奈的解释道，“惩罚哦！搞出这种事。但也是加强训练，特别强化。知道你不会因为Omega的味道随便在御池面前搞出失误，毕竟你现在可是他的临时Alpha。”  
百濑双手插着腰，像是个盯紧胡闹孩子的老师。杉浦还没多问，几双眼睛同时朝他看来，他也知趣的闭嘴，向Doctor Three走去。  
“拜托你了，Doctor，”现在担心的给予委托的百濑，转而又像是一位老母亲了。  
“啊，”大叔科学家应了声，用手里的平板拍拍肩，边迈步边冲杉浦招招手，“这边走。”

后来听百濑解释，惩罚加强化训练就是让杉浦在充满万夜信息素的仿造香里呆足足24小时。  
此味道浓度极其强烈，同时还有各种测试理性的问题和一些声音与视频刺激，外加道具进行接触。总体来说，那将是挑战Alpha极限的24小时呢…  
雏森倒不在乎他的进展，已经开始自己该干什么就干什么去了。  
而选择24小时的原因就在于，万夜也会在奈落被监察24小时。他会先进行清洁，清理掉内部残余的精液。因为受精过程就为24小时。  
虽然当初射入是没有直接在子宫内，可是精子从阴道到达输卵管最快时间仅需数分钟，一般长的话也一小时到一个半小时。然而几个人从撤离研究所，到处理完残余的北方间谍以后，再经过了隐藏踪迹一路回到教堂，已经用了很多时间，至少两个小时有了。  
不过精子和卵子结合需要6到7天才能怀孕，所以万夜能成功避免，到时候处理掉就行。只是他的后方有红肿受伤的迹象，需要消肿和休息，因此还不能进行清理外更多的碰触和检查。  
24小时内当受精完成后，奈落高科技的仪器则可以更精准的掌握受精卵的位置，并且进行快速减痛消除。虽这样说，但处理时的异样感和疼感还是够万夜好受的，至少他可能会有几分钟坐不起来。  
在此之前，他全都要在监管中独自休息，直到处理完身体的事情才能离开。 

 

…

 

等万夜再出来时，身体已经安全。他站在那里用手摸着领口的搭扣，沉静在思绪当中等着另外两个人集合。看来他并非一个人熬过艰辛的24小时的，而是有另一个人陪伴着吧。  
雏森是第二个到场的，他已经听说自己的信息素随着新陈代谢在之前的24小时内从万夜体内排出了。所以现在万夜已经不再是他的临时Omega，以后也不会是。  
杉浦最后一个抵达，这是在任务和惩罚后他和万夜第一次碰面，这组弥赛亚之间的气氛怎么看都有点违和。虽然看起来眼圈好像重了一点，然而人却还是照样精神，打招呼也毫不含糊，并没有因此躲避其他人。  
算了，他要是躲避的话，那反而很奇怪。

“虽然很仓促，但是下一个任务有了哦，”百濑拿着资料出来，发给了每个人。不过在此之前他还是询问万夜身体如何，自然万夜一如既往表示自己早就准备好了。  
“顺便说拿到第二性别更换手术的批准了，”万夜顺口带来了一个消息。这件事似乎让他蛮开心的，与此同时，百濑松了口气。  
“哎哎，这么快的吗？”杉浦眨着眼睛接了句。  
对方声音一出来，万夜就头疼不已。刚才爽快给出通告的表情消失，小个子候补生只是叹了口气，“不过手术系统在更新，以及在我之前有候补生在排队，所以我的要在任务后才做吧。”  
说到这里万夜看了眼在一旁没吭声的雏森，接着又转向自己的弥赛亚，狠狠叮嘱一番，“所以任务里临时标记的话，休想胡来！”  
万夜好像懒得对他这样性格的人发脾气，同时也没有耐心劝阻的兴致，所以狠心说完这句后便也没有其他想说的，只是冷淡的补了句，“不许拖延任务。”  
樱不能营救樱，但是弥赛亚之间可以。所以雏森听出来万夜是在嘱咐杉浦不要妨碍行动，以至于影响这边策划营救小暮的行动吧。只是万夜没有明面上说出自己的担心和想要帮忙的想法，但确信的是，万夜对于当初承诺要带回弥赛亚的自己，是信任的。

于是在行动之前，万夜取下抑制环，没有怨言的让杉浦给自己增加了一次临时标记。  
柚子花和辣椒，现在单纯的是这两种味道。  
都是刺激浓烈的味道，虽然维和，但好像又都奇妙的顶在一起支撑了起来。

 

只是——

 

…

 

只是，在任务的开始，一切都变了。  
世界变了。

大国解体，就连日本也——

《大家听好了，这是很重要的事情。》  
百濑的通讯在枪声过后接通，慎重其事的交代着事项。  
《公安五系，以及教堂，被决定解散了！》  
隔着距离传来的声音中，吞没着焦急，却也把命运捏在了他们手里。  
《樱的存在，从现在起将不复存在。》  
众人的呼吸并拢在一起，听着耳机里的消息，各自的表情都如现在所站立的冻土一样凝固起来。  
《大家做好准备！真正的战争要开始了。》

 

 

End


End file.
